<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely spark by Kicktokill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094276">Lovely spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicktokill/pseuds/Kicktokill'>Kicktokill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hisagi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Shinigami, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kira, Omegaverse, Pups, Romance, Slice of Life, alternative universe, dad!Hisagi, fated mates, ruts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicktokill/pseuds/Kicktokill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is a newly-single omega who decided to start a brand new life away from his past in a new town where he meets alpha Hisagi and his pup. </p><p>This is a story about true love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was tempted by the dark side and went for an A/B/O -- HisaKira also deserve one! </p><p>I have no idea what I'm doing, instead of finishing the other fics, I'm adding one more, but... HISAGI and KIRA OMEGAVERSE!!!</p><p>I hope it's okay, not very confident in AUs, let's see if I can finally sleep in peace with this story out of my mind.</p><p>Mind the rating, as usual, smut will happen!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t until Kira dropped the last box on the floor that he realized what was happening. When he looked around his new living room filled with suitcases, card boxes and bags that it hit him that <em>he was alone</em> in his new house.</p><p>A new house in a new town.</p><p>A new life.</p><p>The place was a simple one bedroom apartment with a decent open kitchenette facing the living room that had a perfect balcony to add plants. He always wanted to have big green leafy plants or even some potted flowers. <em>He was </em><em>not</em><em> allowed to have plan</em><em>ts before.</em></p><p>It took him just a day to unbox all of his items and tidy his semi-furnished house. He was lucky enough to have purchased an affordable comfy second-hand sofa online from a nice beta girl along with a coffee table and that the house already had basic appliances. The only missing thing was a proper bed that would arrive in a few weeks. In the meantime he would sleep in the sofa and if things got too uncomfortable he would just build his nest in the corner of the empty bedroom.</p><p>He sighed as he ate his katsudon takeout from the place across the street sitting on the floor in his coffee table.</p><p>He wasn’t used to be on his own, he had spent the last 4 months living with his parents and the previous 3 years with his ex. Living alone was refreshing, but at the same time it was scary. Omegas weren’t meant to be alone, being naturally social and dependent of human contact. It was particularly hard, especially when an omega had spent years living with an alpha; the basic instinct and pheromones would become so entangled and co-dependent that in some cases omegas even considered taking drastic measures to avoid feeling lonely. Still, Kira couldn’t complain because despite of his situation, he was able to get a job and a house on his own. He was able to start over.</p><p>The house was smaller than any of his previous ones, but it was still big enough for one person, even for a couple. The rent itself was negotiated to a great price because his mother’s friend new someone who rented houses in Karakura Town. He knew that if it wasn’t for them he would’ve never been able to pay for this place. He wouldn’t be able to move and would have to stay at his parents house in a city that was filled with bad memories.</p><p>Kira never understood before how much a relationship could negatively impact someone’s life. When he finally had the courage to leave his ex, not only did he loose his lover, his alpha, but he also lost the house that wasn’t his, his accountant job in the company where his ex was Vice-President, even his car that was technically a company’s car although his ex gifted it on Christmas 2 years ago. It was stupid to rely on someone else, as an adult he should’ve known better, but he was blind sided by someone he loved… his alpha and supposed mate. Gin was always secretive about his life and since he knew him he traveled a lot on business trips, but Kira had never seen the signs that he was banging someone else, no odd scents, no marks. And it wasn’t just anyone, but their boss, an alpha prime! Apparently this was happening since they started dating. That was what hurt the most, what made his omega weep almost every night, thinking of how useless and how bad he was. His alpha was not satisfied with him and went after another alpha that was above the food chain.</p><p>The moment he found out, he left their house, did an STD test, and sent an email with his resignation. He might have spent the first month crying his eyes out eating ice cream and drinking sake in the most cliche way possible in a nest in his teenager room, but then he stood up and applied for several jobs, and luckily he was hired by the Vizard Reads, a small local publisher company that was known for their digital books and web-based magazine on the industry. Kira was going to work as their accountant doing the same job he had before, but instead of doing it in a multimillionaire international company, he was going to a small regional one.</p><p>Not that his life was changing that much, he was the main accountant of one of the many Aizen Industries Inc. facilities, and Gin was the VP of that specific branch, having worked there that had a high input in his resume.</p><p>The pay was high, but his lifestyle wasn’t that much different from a regular working person. And maybe that was a sign. Gin and he had never went on trips other than an onsen when they started dating, they rarely went for dinner in fancy restaurants or dates to special places; Gin used to say he traveled so much all year, that his favorite date was to say at home with Kira where it would be just the two of them, and of course he indulged him, because at the time it made sense.</p><p>Still, he rarely received any gifts from Gin, except on when he was being courted and anniversaries, but even so it would be a tie, or cuff links or a car that in reality was a company car, nothing sentimental or of comfort. So yes, his life wasn’t much different on the exception of the silence of being in his own home, just his, where he was going to get the plants he always wanted, and was going to decorate it as he wanted, that he was paying with his own money and that no one had anything to do with it.</p><p>He smiled leaning against the bottom of the sofa, this was the beginning of his new life.</p><p>Even if he was a divorced rejected omega.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>0000000000</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Vizard Reads was founded by a group of friends and was co-owned by all which meant that all founders were technically the CEO, although legally as only one could be chosen, Hirako Shinji was the face of the company, and the one that hired Kira.</p><p>Kira’s professional experience was only in his previous company that was the typical high end office where everyone dressed in suits with mandatory scent blockers in both glands in the neck and wrists, and the offices were minimalist with strict rules, no personal belongings including personal phones on their desks, no food outside the cafeteria area; no dyed hair, piercings or tattoos were allowed, no casual clothing days, no music or even videos were allowed. Every single transaction in the work computers was highly monitored for any security breaches, and the NDAs were over fifty pages. It was over the top, sometimes too much, but it was a good company and the employees were efficient in what they did.</p><p>Vizard Reads was… well, it was different. First, there were no offices, instead, there was a single open floor where everyone worked in different desks that were side by side in 4 different rows, although the alignment, each individual desk was big enough to fit at least 2 people. The second thing that got his attention where the amount of stuff the employees had in their desks from books and magazines, to personalized pens, notebooks, mugs, soda bottles, snacks, food containers! And plants and plush toys or in some of them figurines. Everyone had their own belongings in their desks and it was mesmerizing. The third point was actually the confirmation of what he already suspected when he had his virtual interview with Hirako, everyone dressed casual, no uniforms, no formal wear which made Kira feel extremely out of place in his dark gray suit.</p><p>Hirako wore a dress shirt and tie, but Kira suspected it was his typical hipster aesthetics, everyone else dressed in their own way. And the way he introduced himself matched his personality, not only it was casual but also informal.</p><p>He didn’t wear any patches, as a beta he didn’t need any, but he had stated the rules nevertheless, neck scent blockers were optional, but mandatory on the week before and after heats and ruts to not destabilize the team.</p><p>“Here will be your workstation, this is where our previous account was before she retired. Hiyori is our IT expert and she’s going to give you the credentials and setup your computer, don’t be scared if she yells and screams at you, that’s the only way she can convey a conversation.” he pointed to one corner of the office.</p><p>“That side you have Kensei who is our facilities guy, same rule as Hiyori, yelling means conversation, over there is the book editors area that are managed by Lisa, then you have on that side Hachi who’s our HR manager, and there Rose and Love who are our web designers and developers, and in that other corner you have Kuna who handles customer support and new authors, I’m right in that other side with Hinamori-chan we’re the marketing department.</p><p>“In that area you have the magazine writers managed by the editor-in-chief Hisagi who sits next to you, but hasn’t arrived yet, I think he had something to do this morning.”</p><p>Kira met all of the employees and did his best to at least memorize the name of the head of the departments and after Hiyori—who actually didn’t yell—gave him his credentials and showed the basic setups and programs in the computer he was finally able to start working. His work area was bare of any belongings contrasting especially with the desk next to his from the absent employee that was filled with papers, children’s drawings and paper dolls, there were some figurines from anime, CDS, and several picture frames of a little boy some of them with what he assumed was Hisagi, but couldn’t see him well from where he was sitting.</p><p>Maybe he would also be able to customize his table, maybe he could bring a plant.</p><p>He started working and reviewing the instructions left by the former accountant and tried to understand the status of the finances of the company and the different areas inside, their costs and revenue and how it was managed.</p><p>As he got immersed into the work he didn’t notice the seat next to him being taken and a distinctive smell surrounded him.</p><p>“Hello, you’re the new accountant? I’m Hisagi Shuuhei, nice to meet you!”</p><p>Kira tried not to droll on the spot as he took in the other’s appearance. Hisagi looked to be around his age, with tanned skin and an amazing smile, holy shit, this guy was hot. For some reason he had formed in his head the idea that Hisagi was a middle-aged man with a bunch of children—including the boy in the photo—maybe with a dad bod with years of experience in his field as editor-in-chief, not this bad boy sexy looking man. And his scent… oh god, Kira was sure he was blushing. The scent emanating from the man was a mixture of coffee with spices and soft sugar with a hint of manly musk that made him salivate. Kira gulped.</p><p>
  <em>Unclaimed alpha.</em>
</p><p>Well, now days it wasn’t uncommon unclaimed couples, but generally when couples married and had children they tended to claim. But of course this only applied to alpha/omega relationships, same sub-gender or betas didn’t claim. Maybe Hisagi wasn’t claimed because he was dating a beta or another alpha. Too bad he was taken or actually thank goodness because there was no way he would get into another office romance, or romance in general by any means.</p><p>Especially an alpha. <em>Never again.</em></p><p>“Kira Izuru, nice to meet you too.”</p><p>Hisagi smiled wider, “I know a new job can be overwhelming, especially with these guys, if you need anything just let me know and I will do my best to help you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Even his voice was sexy, damn. Why did he had to sit right next to him? He couldn’t concentrate in his work while he listened to the man speaking with other colleagues and his scent lingered mild but addictive.</p><p>“So what did the brat do?” Kensei asked leaning against the divider behind the computer.</p><p>“He’s saying the F word at school, of course all the kids in his class learned from him and now it’s an F word fest in Karakura Town’s Jolly Monkey kindergarten class.”</p><p>Kensei laughed hard, “Your kid has more leadership skills than you.”</p><p>“Very funny, but you know the weirdest thing? He doesn’t do this at home. I don’t curse next to him, where did he learn this from?”</p><p>“Kids learn everything from everywhere, he could’ve heard someone saying in the commute or in the supermarket, they are like sponges they absorb every thing.”</p><p>The two men spoke a bit longer about work related stuff, distracting Kira from his job. He was only able to focus when Hisagi left to meet his team in their desks.</p><p>It was so stupid to react like this, sure it’s been a few months since he got laid, and it had been years since he had a physical crush on someone other than his ex, but damn… Hisagi was just good looking, really good looking, and his scent…</p><p>‘<em>Stop it!’</em></p><p>Kira had to pull himself together, he was only this needy because his omega was still crying for being alone and losing his alpha, and now when a new one showed up he was wailing for more. How pathetic it was!</p><p>During lunch time, Kira went outside to learn about the location and find a convenience store on his own. Vizard Reads had a dining area, and most of the employees brought their own food, but Kira had to be alone for a while, the overwhelming scents were making him dizzy, and he was so glad he wore all of his patches to disguise the panic he was feeling.</p><p>It was the first day of his job and he was acting as if he was in heat.</p><p>The afternoon went on quickly and similar to the morning, the only difference being the managers weekly meeting that occurred every Monday. Since Kira was the only person from his department he had to attend them as well.</p><p>He learned a lot about the dynamic of the company, despite of the size it was well structured and everyone seemed to work with the same mindset, it was a relatively successful company, although there were definitely points of improvement financially.</p><p>By the end of the work shift all the employees left on the exception of Hisagi who was compensating for the time he lost in the morning.</p><p>“You’re leaving?” Hisagi stopped typing, “How was your first day?”</p><p>“It was good, I like it. People here are nice and the office is bright, I don’t think I’m bringing a suit tomorrow though.”</p><p>Hisagi laughed and it made Kira’s stomach turn, “Everyone is super casual here.”</p><p>Kira bit the inside of his cheek trying not to show how transfixed he was on the brunet. He was going to explode. “Yes, I noticed.”</p><p>There was a small silence that felt between them, until Hisagi’s phone rang.</p><p>“Hey honey,” and with that Kira finished dressing his jacket trying not to pout at Hisagi speaking with his wife or girlfriend, “Daddy is coming in a bit, did you eat pup?” Oh, actually his child. Kira gave him a small wave mouthing a “good-bye” and his heart raced when Hisagi did the same with his sunburning smile.</p><p>He built his nest on the sofa that evening to warm the fuzzy feeling in his heart.</p><p>The next couple of days were the exact same thing; but there were already a few things that were a drastic change from his previous life; he wore jeans and converse allstars or boots instead of suits with just scent patches in his neck and he had brought a miniature cactus and a book in his desk.</p><p>The alpha next to him was the typical good guy, too good to be honest. Kira was a bit apprehensive when Hisagi offered to pay for his coffee at the vending machine during the morning break, or when he told him how to add paper in the printer when he was stuck. Alphas being too nice was always alarming. But after a while he started noticing that Hisagi was nice to all the employees regardless of the their genders, helping them anyway he could which left a bittersweet feeling in his mouth, in one hand it was relief that Hisagi wasn’t targeting him in anyway, in the other hand his omega was disappointed that the alpha wasn’t flirting with him.</p><p>But it was cool, Hisagi was just a silly crush he had in the office, nothing more. He didn’t even need anyone in his life at this point, he was happy being single and on his own. That was the goal, to not be with anyone.</p><p>Days turned to weeks with his crush growing proportionally. He was speaking with Hisagi every single day, spending lunch time with him and his team at the dining area.</p><p>A month in, it was Hinamori’s birthday, Kuna and <em>call-me-Shinji</em> had decorated the room with a big poster of the birthday girl with bright letters reading Happy Birthday. All the employees were called to gather in the dining area where there was cake and music playing. Kuna had said that they took birthdays really serious there and it was mandatory to attend.</p><p>The cake was nice and so was Hinamori. She was always laughing and optimistic seeing the best in every situation and also one of the very few omegas working there.</p><p>“Hisagi and I went to the same college, we’re friends since then,” she replied drinking her cup of juice, “I’m Kai’s godmother.”</p><p>Kai was Hisagi’s 3 year old son, which Hisagi talked constantly about. He was such a proud dad that made him even more endearing.</p><p>“And a great godmother if I may add,” Hisagi joined their conversation.</p><p>“Aw, Hisagi take some cake home for my godson!”</p><p>“Thank you, but I can’t. He’s not entitled to sweets this week.”</p><p>“Nooo why, what did he do? Is he still cussing?”</p><p>“I wish it was that, he actually raided the pantry and ate two boxes of cookies.” Hinamori laughed, and Kira couldn’t stop himself from smiling too. “Jumbo size cookies.”</p><p>They laughed harder, and even Hisagi chuckled. “And then he had the audacity to said it wasn’t him, with his face covered in chocolate.”</p><p>The intriguing part of Hisagi’s stories about his son was the lack of any mentioning about the mother, that and the fact Hisagi had no ring in his finger made Kira wonder if there was no longer a mate in their lives, but at the same time there were certain things that definitely showed Hisagi wasn’t on his own; things like the bentos that he brought everyday for lunch decorated with cartoon characters and animals, he had to have a mate, there was no way Hisagi had time to those. Also, there was a female voice that called him everyday telling him that she picked up Kai from the kindergarten.</p><p>Sadly, Kira’s crush grew. He hadn’t told anyone about it afraid of their reactions. His mother would be apprehensive, considering how much he suffered with Gin, his father would make him feel even worse, as he was very clear when he said how disappointed he was. Omegas didn’t ask for divorce, divorced omegas were the same as a rejected omega, no matter if they were the ones breaking up or filing the papers. Divorced omegas did not have a good image in the eyes of society, especially if the ex-partners were alphas, because if the alpha let them go it meant they were not good. <em>“No one leaves a good omega, Izuru.” </em>That was why he kept his past as a secret, he didn’t want his co-workers to ostracize him or look at him different, he didn’t want Hisagi to look down at him.</p><p>So no talk about his past, mates or crushes.</p><p>Hisagi didn’t make it easy, with his smiles, and buying him coffee during break, or when they had lunch together in the dining area and he asked to changed contact details.</p><p>Or now.</p><p>Hinamori went to talk to someone else leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>“Are you enjoying?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Hisagi smiled, biting his lower lip, “Cool, you know… I was thinking, if Friday you wanna go for drinks after work.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh!</p><p>‘<em>He wants us.’</em></p><p>Ignoring his omega, he did his best to act normal. This didn’t mean anything. Just two guys have a drink after their shift, quite normal, Kira did it all the time in his previous work.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The way Hisagi opened his eyes and chuckled was adorable. For an alpha he looked like a pup sometimes.</p><p>“Wow, I’m not gonna lie, I was kind of scared you would say no.”</p><p>Why would he say no? Kira wasn’t able to ask, as Shinji sent them all back to work.</p><p>Hisagi kept stealing glances from him and grinning every time their eyes met. Thank goodness the alpha wore scent patches today, because Kira was sure that if he could smell Hisagi he would’ve mellowed to the point of fainting or worse, jump him.</p><p>By the moment Kira went home he buried himself in his nest thinking about Hisagi and the interactions they had, he was so happy Hisagi asked him to be together after work. Even if it was just a drink between colleagues.</p><p>The next day, there was a small box in his desk, wrapped in a silver bow. He looked around at the half-empty office and no one was paying attention to him, Hisagi was no where in sight. He sat in his desk and stared at the box frowning, was this a mistake? Maybe someone confused his desk with someone else’s? There was nothing indicating who was the sender. After a good minute contemplating Kira opened the box to find a silver necklace in it; it was a simple entangled design, pretty. Looking around once more, he closed the box and put in the drawer of his desk.</p><p>The following day, there was another gift, this time a small cactus similar to the one he had in desk, with a bow around the vase. Now he was sure that the gift was for him, he had told several people how much he loved plants and cacti. This seemed a very direct present.</p><p>No one had accused themselves to be the person giving the two gifts, not even Hisagi who didn’t say anything about the plant.</p><p>The day after, there was no gift waiting for him, however when Hisagi arrived Kira had forgotten about it until he gave him a small box with home made cookies.</p><p>“Kai and I made a lot yesterday.”</p><p>He blushed bright red receiving them, he wasn’t the type of person to receive gifts. The fact he had received the necklace and the plant from an unknown person kept him awake, now receiving cookies from Hisagi was going to make him spent his entire weekend in his nest hiding with his thoughts.</p><p>“T-thank you.”</p><p>“We’re still on for tonight, right?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>How could he have forgotten that? The afternoon took a long time to pass by with meetings and Kira working on the budget for the following quarter, until the end of day finally arrived.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Hisagi asked putting his shoulder bag on, while Kira dressed his jacket.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>As they walked side by side to the outside of the building, Kira couldn’t stop thinking about how tall Hisagi was next to him. Alphas were generally tall and strong, but Kira’s omega kept whining specifically for Hisagi. It was odd, because in the office there were at least eight alphas, and only Hisagi made him feel like that. Maybe it was his scent, even if in the past days he wore blockers, maybe Kira just got used to him.</p><p>Hisagi’s phone rang loudly and he immediately went for it.</p><p>“Sorry, need to pick up.”</p><p>“Hey baby.”</p><p>Kira stiffened. It was the daily call Hisagi always had with his son and the woman’s voice.</p><p>“Mind your own business, Rangiku,” he said playfully, and the harsh words made Kira realize he was talking with the woman. <em>Rangiku</em> that seemed a given name. Was she his mate? Oh god, Kira was stupid, of course it was his mate. Hisagi was a kind beautiful alpha, of course he wasn’t single. Kira was just a fool thinking that maybe, just maybe the drinks they were getting were more than just that.</p><p>Sure he had refocused his mindset on the fact it was just a drink between friends, but he might have hoped that it was more than that.</p><p>After talking with the woman, Hisagi talked with his son and by the time the phone call ended, they reached the bar Hisagi guided him to. Kira wasn’t so excited anymore, a tinge of fear hitting him hard. Not fear of Hisagi, but fear that he was going to be heartbroken if it wasn’t happening already. So he decided in that moment, while they entered the simple looking bar, that he was going to lock his crush in a little box and throw the key away.</p><p>“Sorry about that, let’s go over there.” They sat in the corner and ordered a couple of beers.</p><p>“This place seems nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, I come here for a while, I’m friends with the owner.”</p><p>“You’ve live here for a long time?”</p><p>“All my life, I grew up here, went to college here and since then I’m working at Vizard. What about you?”</p><p>“I’m from Rukongai, but went to Seireitei when I went to college.”</p><p>“You’re from Rukongai? I was born there!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! What a small world.” Kira nodded agreeing, Rukongai being almost across the country. The waitress brought their drinks, Hisagi took a sip before talking, “I never had the chance of asking you, but I’m curious, I know you worked for Aizen Industries, Shinji told us when he was recruiting you. What made you leave that big ass company and come here?”</p><p>The question caught him by surprise, his expression obvious.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s not my place to ask you such a question, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay, I wanted to try something different, a different city I guess… it was time for me to move on.”</p><p>It wasn’t the entire story, but he didn’t want Hisagi to know the truth that he was a rejected omega.</p><p>If Hisagi saw through his words, then he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“I understand, sometimes we just need to try something new. You came alone?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied. “It’s my first time in Karakura Town, and I’m enjoying to be honest. So far my only problem is the fact I have furniture all over my place to be assembled and I have no idea how to do it. A master degree in Economics and I can’t even build a shelf and a bed frame.”</p><p>Hisagi laughed, “A bed? Where are you sleeping then?”</p><p>“I was sleeping in the sofa, but since I receive the mattress three days ago, I’m sleeping there directly on the floor. I was able to pull the shelf together, but I have three extra screws that I’m sure that were suppose to go somewhere and have no idea where. And the bed, I think I broke one of the pieces that connects to one of the legs.”</p><p>“Do you want help with that? I mean… I can help if you want, I’m really good with handiwork jobs.”</p><p>Kira bit the inside of his cheek. Hisagi building his bed? The place he was going to sleep in?</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”</p><p>“It’s not a trouble at all, I can do it tomorrow if you want.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Only if you want.” Kira considered the pros and cons, and Hisagi was a kind guy, it wouldn’t hurt to have him helping, right? But an Alpha in his house?</p><p>
  <em> A mated one. </em>
</p><p>“OK, thank you, and I’m sorry for asking.”</p><p>“No at all, do you mind if I bring Kai, it’s hard to get a babysitter all of the sudden.”</p><p>“S-sure.” Hisagi’s son? Alright, that was good idea, this way they weren’t going to be alone. But why couldn’t he stay with the mother?</p><p>“It’s a date then!” Hisagi joked and Kira smiled lightly, <em>date,</em> he didn’t even know what a date was anymore, not even during his marriage he remember going on real dates. No, Hisagi was his friend, just that. He shouldn’t think about the D word.</p><p>‘<em>Alpha’</em></p><p>Omegas could have alpha friends, Hinamori was friends with Hisagi.</p><p>They ordered a couple more beers and the conversation changed to their jobs, and Hisagi telling him stories about work and the magazine he edited. By the end of their third round, Kira was feeling tipsy and they decided to leave. As they waited for their cabs, Hisagi’s arm grazed his and he couldn’t stop shivering at the touch, even with covered arms, his skin burnt and his heart raced so much it hurt. He had never felt this way before.</p><p>Hisagi opened the car door for him to enter, “Text me when you arrive home, please.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Hisagi smiled again and closed the door. As the car drove away, his heart still hammered fast inside his chest.</p><p>Oh god this was bad, this was beyond crushing, he was falling for Hisagi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the support on the first chapter!</p>
<p>I forgot to mention before, but in this story omegas aren't intersex. So this means in the future chapters good ol' butt smut will ensue with our boys. If you wanna know how do male omegas give birth, I leave that to your imagination :) </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira woke up early on the next day to clean up his house, Hisagi had texted him asking for his address and that he would be there after lunch time, and he spent the morning undoing his nest, hiding the blankets and pillows in his closet. It pained him to destroy the hard work he had, but after he build the bed, he was going to move it there anyways. A nest in a sofa was unthinkable.</p>
<p>He wore scent patches in his neck to control his emotions next to Hisagi; the alpha had been nothing but nice to him, he was a kind friend who was helping him at work and with his furniture. He was afraid that his silly feelings would be discovered, nothing would be more embarrassing than pining over a mated person.</p>
<p>Still, his omega was happily whooing that an alpha was coming to visit and it took Kira’s entire strength and will to shut the voice down.</p>
<p>It was an alpha with his pup, not a booty call.</p>
<p>Then there was that, Kira was going to meet Hisagi’s son, who he was terrified of, not because of the stories about how the little guy misbehaved, but because Kira had barely any experience with kids. As an omega it was expected for him to be motherly and be naturally good with children, but the few amount of times he was in their presence, they barely notice him or wanted any contact with him. Another point that made him a bad omega.</p>
<p>His thought was broken as his phone rang.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hey,”</em> Hisagi spoke, his voice on the phone lower than usual. Kira swallowed dry. <em>“We’re here, what’s your floor?”</em></p>
<p>“Third floor, on the right, let me open the door for you.” he pressed the button for the entrance of the building and heard a child’s voice, not understanding what they were saying.</p>
<p>“<em>Thanks, we’re in, going up now.”</em></p>
<p>“Ok.” he turned off the call while waiting at genkan. His pulse beat hard, his anxiety on the roof. The sound of the lift got his attention and he opened the door.</p>
<p>Hisagi smiled at him brightly and he couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey Hisagi-san.” the world seemed to stop for a few seconds as he stared at the alpha. His omega purred and he had to bit the inside of his cheek hard to not let the sound out. Behind Hisagi’s leg, peaking from one eye there was a small boy—Hisagi’s son.</p>
<p>“Kai, say hello to Kira, daddy’s friend from work.”</p>
<p>The boy moved to his father’s side, but still glued to his leg, he held a little black and red plush toy that Kira recognize it to be from a popular ghost hunter anime. And Kira almost melted. Kai was literally a small version of Hisagi. Same tanned skin, same dark hair, but with chubby cheeks and big round eyes.</p>
<p>“H-hello,” Kai said shyly.</p>
<p>He was the cutest kid Kira had ever seen.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Kai-chan,” Kira smiled and then moved aside, “Please come in.”</p>
<p>“Pardon the intrusion,” Hisagi said entering and for a second he stilled wide eyed for a couple of seconds, only to refocus on his son and help him take his shoes off.</p>
<p>Hisagi and Kai sat in the sofa as Kira got tea and juice. He had to try really hard to not think about the fact that the alpha was sitting where his nest was, even after airing the cushions he hoped that the smell was no longer there. He served the drinks and joined them in the chair next to the sofa. He could fit there next to them, but it would be awkward to be so close.</p>
<p>Hisagi looked good as always, wearing a black t shirt with black jeans, unfortunately he still wore patches.</p>
<p>“You have a nice house.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, still need more furniture, but little by little it will go there.”</p>
<p>“That’s always the challenge when moving to a new place, it took me almost a year to buy an entertainment center, had the TV literally on top of a stool for that long.”</p>
<p>“TV!” Little Kai repeated loud. Kira smiled at the boy while Hisagi sighed.</p>
<p>“Not so loud, baby. Sorry, I brought his tablet to keep him entertained.”</p>
<p>“I can turn on the TV,” Kira said picking the remote and selecting the streaming service, “Kai-chan, do you want to watch him?” he asked pointing at the plush toy. The big round eyes opened wider and he looked at his father, who smiled at him. Kai nodded fervently.</p>
<p>Kira selected the show <em>Kazeshini and friends</em>, which was a chibi spinoff of the ghost hunter anime. The moment the opening song started, Kai’s attention was 100% focused on the TV.</p>
<p>“He’s obsessed with that show. Since he’s so focused, shall we see that bed you were talking about?”</p>
<p>They left little Kai in the sofa who was absorbed by the TV and Kira took Hisagi to his bedroom ignoring all the subliminal thoughts in his head.</p>
<p>The floor was covered with the different pieces of the bed, but Hisagi’s eyes moved to mattress that was against the wall. Kira had slept there, but moved it up to have space to build the bed.</p>
<p>“This is the piece I think I broke,” Kira showed and Hisagi moved closer to him examining it, when the back of their hands brushed lightly while holding the piece of wood, an electric spark ran inside Kira’s body the feeling paralyzed him. There was an echo in his mind, a thundering sound of a heartbeat, his heartbeat, but with a repetitive note as if it was replicating. It was loud and big.</p>
<p>It scared him.</p>
<p>Hisagi cleared his throat breaking the spell.</p>
<p>“Let me see, oh this is on purpose, this part is suppose to detach to connect with the headboard.”</p>
<p>Hisagi’s hand was bigger than his, he could easily grab both his hands with just one.</p>
<p>Hisagi assembled the parts while Kira helped him by giving him the right tools. The alpha was right, he knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a personal question?” Hisagi asked him while screwing the metal fixtures to the wood. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”</p>
<p>“Sure, go ahead.”</p>
<p>“I never saw someone using patches at their own home, I mean I know at work is normal, but I was wondering if there was a reason for you to be using now.”</p>
<p>Oh damn, Hisagi had him there, he couldn’t just say it was because he didn’t want his emotions to be bluntly exposed.</p>
<p>“I… I’m just used to wear them when I’m with others.” Which was true, he always used them before, although he didn’t use them at home when he was married. <em>Married omegas didn’t need patches.</em></p>
<p>“I figured it was something like that, but I was wondering you know, how you smelled like.”</p>
<p>Kira had no words to say and thankfully they were interrupted by Kai who was calling for his dad.</p>
<p>Kira could feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer. Hisagi talked in the past sense, because he knew now how Kira smelled, his scent was all over the house. The question wasn’t abnormal, scenting was a social interaction among friends as well, he couldn’t fool himself in thinking it meant something more.</p>
<p>Hisagi returned from the living room shortly, “The season ended, I put on a movie for him.”</p>
<p>“He’s adorable.”</p>
<p>The smile Hisagi gave him was even more beautiful than before, “He’s my everything.”</p>
<p>Kira smiled back, when Hisagi talked about his son, he looked even more handsome. The proud look in his face, the glint in his eyes, Kira had an overwhelming desire to scent him.</p>
<p>“Hisagi-san, why are you wearing patches?” he wasn’t when they met.</p>
<p>“Uh, my rut is happening next week.”</p>
<p>Oh, Kira blushed bright red.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for asking.”</p>
<p>“No worries, I asked you first it was only you’re right to do it too.” Hisagi’s eyes fell on his neck to the silver necklace he was offered; he had decided to wear it at home just to try it.</p>
<p>They were able to put the bed together and Hisagi even helped him moving the mattress on top. When they arrived at the living room, Kai had fallen asleep curled between pillows and hugging his plush toy.</p>
<p>“He’s used to nap at this time,” Hisagi had told him, and Kira quickly made his bed to lay the child there covering him with a soft blanket. Kira had to admit that seeing Kai curl even more with the blanket had triggered something in him, and when a tiny purring sound came from him, Kira almost didn’t know what to do on the exception of staring.</p>
<p>Hisagi smiled gently next to him, placing a small kiss in the dark hair, before moving to the living room.</p>
<p>“He likes you, the only omegas’ he’s used to are Hinamori-kun and his teacher. Sometimes I forget how much kids crave for omega scents.”</p>
<p>“What about his mother?”</p>
<p>“She’s a beta,” Hisagi replied, “her scent is not what he needs.” Beta’s were basically scentless for children, and even for adults only alphas were able to smell something as part of their instinct. For someone who was used to an alpha strong scent, it was only normal that Kai enjoyed a calmer and sweeter one from time to time. It was pure biology.</p>
<p>Kira detested the part in him that was glad the mother was a beta, because that meant he had the upper hand, and he wasn’t belittling the second gender, he just was glad that he could give something to Hisagi’s son that she couldn’t. It was a horrid thought, possessive and disgusting.</p>
<p>And Kira couldn’t ignore the detail he just received, the mother was a woman, so Hisagi might truly be straight which only helped his resolution in keeping the feelings locked in his heart. Even if it was beating so hard it made the hinges rattle, the lock becoming more fragile by the second.</p>
<p>He wanted the alpha beyond his fantasies, it wasn’t just the sexual attraction it was as if his entire body and mind were dependent on Hisagi.</p>
<p>Kira was screwed.</p>
<p>Hisagi was a mated alpha with a beta woman from whom he had a child. Kira would never even try to do anything that could make that family break. He liked Hisagi too much to make him or Kai unhappy, and he was too scared of losing both from their lives.</p>
<p>“My parents were alpha and omega, but they passed away before Kai was born so he never had to chance to meet them.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any siblings?”</p>
<p>“No, the closest person to a brother that I have is Kensei, an older grumpy brother, “ he laughed, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m an only child as well, my father is an alpha and my mother an omega, although my grandparents from my father side were both male omegas. My family was always very traditional, you know like mating for life, claiming your partner”, that was why his father was so upset with him, because he was the first one in generations to not stay with their mate, to ask for separation, the first one to fail at being a partner.</p>
<p>“A lot of older people are still like that. I think in the past people were much more thoughtful before starting a relationship therefore they were more successful. Nowadays we just go with the flow and if we connect with someone we immediately feel compelled to mate without thinking the consequences. I’m glad claiming is no longer a mandatory requirement for marriage or to have children,” Hisagi said staring at the TV.</p>
<p>“You don’t believe in claiming?”</p>
<p>“I do, but only if it makes sense. If we know that person is truly the one we want to stay until the end of our days, sure. My parents were fated mates, and they always told me that the moment you met your soulmate you’d know right away, because your mind wouldn’t be able to focus in anyone else, your body would physically hurt from the distance and that no matter how much you’d try to control, the claim would come naturally. Nothing could stop that.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hisagi sighed and leaned back against the couch cushion, “but it’s kinda sad it only applied to alphas and omegas, betas won’t ever know what a claim is.”</p>
<p>Betas could be claimed, but it wouldn’t last forever like an alpha/omega, just a few weeks, also they couldn’t claim back. And that made Kira doleful due to the fact that Hisagi was an unclaimed mate because he was with a beta, who couldn’t do it to him. Alphas were the closest ones to their primitive ancestors, therefore were the ones who suffered more when not filling their natural desires.</p>
<p>Which made Kira feel sicker when he thought about Gin. They were married for three years, spending heats and ruts together, and his ex never even talked about claiming. An alpha who didn’t want to claim his omega, that always bothered in the back of his head, but it made complete sense now. He didn’t want to claim him, because he <em>didn’t</em> want him.</p>
<p>“I agree with you, claiming should be something natural, both parties wanting that. I mean, claims are permanent, no matter how many surgeries and treatments there are to remove, none are 100% successful.”</p>
<p>Gin didn’t want him, but Kira never asked for the claim either, that meant something, no?</p>
<p>“Kira, do you want to be claimed?”</p>
<p>He blushed bright red at the question, if only Hisagi asked him in another context.</p>
<p>“If it was my fated mate, I would be okay with that.”</p>
<p>Hisagi smiled gently at him and raised his hand pulling his blond bang behind his ear. “Do you want to have dinner with me next weekend? I can ask Rangiku to stay with Kai.”</p>
<p>Hearing the name of Kai’s mother pulled him over the trance he hadn’t realize he was in. It hurt his chest, arms and legs, making him feel sick.</p>
<p>“O-okay.” Not like he had anything else to do. He could have dinner with his friend, why not.</p>
<p>That night Kira was nuzzling in his nest, the faint scent of Kai still lingered in one of the blankets. He thought about how Hisagi was kind and nice. <em>He was dangerous.</em> All of his kind acts made him like him even more. He really <em>needed</em> to put a stop on them.</p>
<p>
  <em> If Hisagi was claimed, Kira wouldn’t be feeling like he was feeling now. </em>
</p>
<p>Monday came fast and Hisagi was not there because of his rut, but Kai was. Hinamori was taking care of him while his parents were... he was nauseous every time he thought abut it.</p>
<p>The moment he saw Kira, Kai was ecstatic, running towards him and hugging his leg hard, his omega keened. The next three days were spent like that, with Kai occasionally coming to the office with Hinamori and sitting in Hisagi’s chair making drawings and being pampered by everyone in the office with sweets and toys.</p>
<p>The nights were terrible, KIra was feeling lonelier than usual, he really missed seeing Hisagi at work.</p>
<p>Hisagi only returned by Friday, and coincidentally a new gift was left on his desk. The person who gifted him the necklace and plant, was back at it again, this time offering him something that made him close the box right away from possible prying eyes—it was a blanket, the softest he ever felt. Holy shit, this was a courting gift. Someone was trying to court him, and he had no idea whom! He didn’t want to be an asshole, but he couldn’t accept the gifts anymore if he he didn’t who were they from. All the presents now were so obvious, how did he miss that?</p>
<p>And who wanted to court him? Among so many alphas and betas, who was doing that?</p>
<p>Hisagi was still wearing his patches to hide the strong post-rut scent, which Kira was sure could trigger his heat if he hadn’t them considering the effect he already had normally. He greeted him cheerfully, and Kira melted immediately, all the tension leaving right away. He missed Hisagi so much.</p>
<p>“You okay?” he asked casually.</p>
<p>“Now I am, this time was really rough, I needed an extra day.”</p>
<p>Kira could only nod unsure of how to react, he didn’t want to think about what Hisagi was doing during those days, especially knowing he was <em>not alone.</em></p>
<p>“Here, Kai made this for you,” Hisagi said grabbing a folded piece of paper, “He told me you spent time with him here, I hope he didn’t distract you much from work.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, he was a sweetheart, super well behaved.” Kira unfolded the paper and smiled recognizing it was a drawing of him with his blond hair.</p>
<p>“Thank you, please tell him I really like it.”</p>
<p>Hisagi beamed at his words, and his eyes rested in the box on top of the table and then at him.</p>
<p>“I made reservations for tomorrow at 8pm.” It took Kira a few seconds to connect to the Hisagi’s invite to have dinner together.</p>
<p>“Okay, where are we going?”</p>
<p>“Hadou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> 0000000000 </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kira was clenching the edge of the sink in the bathroom tense and confused. He had searched the restaurant Hisagi mentioned, and <em>Hadou</em> was a high end restaurant that was known for it’s long waiting list and exclusive time-limited menus. How in the world Hisagi was able to get them a reservation?</p>
<p>And…And why taking Kira there, this wasn’t the type of place to take a friend, or a work colleague. They never established they were actually friend-friends. They were co-workers who hung out once at Kira’s place and had lunch and spend breaks together every work day. Just that.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the fact that it was fancy costly restaurant that frightened him, it was that Hisagi wanted to take <em>him</em> there. He shouldn’t be spending his time with him like this. He should be at home with his mate and Kai.</p>
<p>He dug from his closet the best attire he could get considering the place they were going, and an hour later he stood in front of the mirror looking at the result; he wore his most costly white dress shirt with dark slacks and a black smart blazer. It seemed too excessive for a diner between two friends, but the moment Hisagi knocked at his door to pick him up he changed his mind. Bless formal wearing, because the alpha was wearing a black slim fit suit with an equally black shirt and Kira was so glad he was wearing odor neutralized padded boxer briefs because he was sure he just released a tiny amount of slick, especially when the alpha was freely releasing his scent around them.</p>
<p>‘<em>Alpha good’</em></p>
<p>Kira was dizzy, saliva accumulated in his mouth at the musky coffee and spices, and he swallowed hard to recompose himself. This was going to be a rough night for his omega.</p>
<p>Hisagi drove them to the restaurant that almost 45 minutes away.</p>
<p>“How did you get a reservation, they have a four month waiting list.”</p>
<p>“The manager there is a good friend of mine.”</p>
<p>“Hisagi-san has friends in high places.”</p>
<p>The alpha chuckled, his scent pleased and warm filled the car.</p>
<p>“We’re buddies since college. He actually has a funny story. He was studying engineering, but he got fed up so he just quit and became a host, fast-forward a year and he marries one of his clients and they opened a restaurant together.”</p>
<p>“That took a turn.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is as they say, love shows up in the least expected places.”</p>
<p>He got that right, Kira had no idea he would meet Hisagi in his first day at work in a new town. Although, he had no right at calling what he felt <em>love.</em> He didn’t deserve something like that with someone like Hisagi.</p>
<p>The restaurant had a vallet parking, who opened his door and let him out. Hisagi pointed at the entrance and they walked side by side. Once they entered the restaurant, Hisagi spoke with the receptionist who took them to a table at one of the corners.</p>
<p>They sat across each other and Kira’s nerves were over the roof. The way Hisagi looked at him was kind and soothing, he looked happy.</p>
<p>They ordered a bottle of red wine and little after the manager, Hisagi’s friend, showed up to take their orders.</p>
<p>“I’m Abarai Renji, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, I’m Kira Izuru.”</p>
<p>“I heard a lot about you,” Abarai said surprising Kira, he did? Why would Hisagi talk about him? “I hope you enjoy your meals, today Byakuya is extremely inspired, so I will keep bringing the specials.”</p>
<p>“Lucky us, we get to eat the food from the master himself,” Hisagi said charmingly.</p>
<p>“Yup, you’re gonna love it. If you guys need anything else, let me know.”</p>
<p>“Thanks man.”</p>
<p>Abarai winked at them and left.</p>
<p>They talked about trivial things from work, a specific piece for the magazine Hisagi was working on an infamous haiku writer, about their childhoods and college times, about Kai; all while they ate amazing food that was definitely worth whatever the humongous price of it was. Kira had a great time like he hadn’t for many years.</p>
<p>Abarai convinced them to get desert and they were sharing a sakura flower chocolate mousse with strawberries. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was Hisagi’s pheromones, but when Hisagi spoon fed him one of the strawberries, he leaned forward accepting with no worries in mind, humming at the taste.</p>
<p>Hisagi reached with his hand to push the blond bangs behind his ear like he did in his home. The intimacy of the act made Kira shiver, they stared at each other’s eyes; Hisagi’s dark and so beautiful, his scent so strong and mellow.</p>
<p>Kira bit his lower lip, he was… he was… he was falling in love. He knew it, and-</p>
<p>“Izuru, I knew it was you.”</p>
<p>He froze as he heard the voice he never wanted to hear again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>( ⚆ _ ⚆ )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Izuru I knew it was you.”</p><p>Dread filled him as he looked at the newcomer. Tall, elegantly dressed in a silver suit, a sly smirk in a deceitful face.</p><p>This was absurd, how could he be here?</p><p>“Gin.”</p><p>“It’s been a while Izuru, ya look good.”</p><p>He had the audacity of smiling. The last time they had spoken was when they signed the divorce papers, Gin hadn’t shown any resistance, he didn’t try to get Kira back or fight for him, he hadn’t even apologized. He signed the documents as if it was the most common thing and smiled the same way he was doing now.</p><p>His cyan eyes that Kira once loved were undecipherable as they looked from him to Hisagi, and then back to him.</p><p>Hisagi was sitting straight with a quizzical look in his face, his scent a little stronger than before.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt ye’re dinner with…?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kira asked grabbing back his attention, he didn’t want Gin to have any interaction with Hisagi or know his name or anything! He had to make the conversation sound like they were just old friends or colleagues before his ex talked too much.</p><p>“Having a business dinner,” he replied pointing behind where an old man was talking with the VP of the company, Schiffer, but what made Kira troubled was the third person there, the CEO himself, Aizen, the man Gin cheated him with. As if the alpha prime was reading his mind he looked his way, half grinned for a second, and looked away right after to continue talking with the older man. “We are expanding the business to Las Noches.” Aizen was the worst kind of man he ever met, he was one of the main perpetrators for his broken marriage and acted like it was nothing. Like Kira was nothing.</p><p>
  <em> Which he was nothing. </em>
</p><p>Gin noticed his silence and tilted his head, “I heard you left to another city, I’m glad ya moving on you know? Since the divorce.” Kira visibly flinched at the words, his whole world crumbling down. He couldn’t look at Hisagi’s way. “I was worrying for nothing, ya found yerself an alpha, I’m happy fer you.”</p><p>“Gin, your boss is waiting.” his voice was low, but assertive, he just wanted him gone.</p><p>His ex looked back and nodded, “I gotta go, by the way, I still have some of yer stuff home. I can send them to-”</p><p>“You can keep them,” Kira interjected. “Or throw them away.”</p><p>“Alright, ‘Zuru, I’ll see ya.” Kira didn’t reply and he chuckled before turning to leave. Hisagi and he stood silent until Gin’s group left the restaurant. His hands were shaking while he gripped the napkin in his lap. He couldn’t believe what just happened, seeing Gin like this hurt so much. It was just a reminder of his past, a rub in his face that he was not enough as a mate, and Hisagi just witnessed that.</p><p>The alpha was quiet looking at him, his forehead bearing a small frown.</p><p>“Excuse me, Hisagi-san, I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He walked up fast, his legs feeling like jelly. When he arrived in the bathroom his breathing weaved. He wasn’t upset to see Gin, he was upset to see him when he was with Hisagi. Even if Hisagi was only a friend, him knowing about his past… it just annihilated all the fantasies Kira had where Hisagi would want him back.</p><p>Turning the water tap on, he poured cold water in his face. He had to be strong, just endure the journey back home and then he could breakdown in his nest. There was no way Hisagi would continue to be close to him after that, with a <em>replaced</em> omega. Who would want him? Near them? Near his son?</p><p>His omega was oddly quiet, which made him feel worse.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of pulling himself together avoiding tears spilling, and gathering all the courage in the world he could get., Kira returned.</p><p>Hisagi smiled gently when he sat down.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” he nodded, “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Of all gin joints in all the towns in all the world, it’s really bad luck to find your ex here.”</p><p>Of course Hisagi understood Gin was his ex. There was no way around it.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>They stood silent for a little longer until he couldn’t handle it anymore.</p><p>“Can we go?”</p><p>Hisagi’s face dropped a little but he agreed. The bill was on the house no matter how much he and Hisagi contested, Abarai just didn’t budge.</p><p>“This guy did more for me than you’ll ever know, blondie, so it’s my treat. You can pay by reviewing it online.”</p><p>The ride home was also quiet, the low volume of the radio filling the strange silence. Kira had his hands clenched in fists on top of his legs to prevent him from shaking anymore. Since the beginning of their journey, Hisagi pumped a calming scent that had an underlining of anxiety, no matter how small it was Kira could tell he was stressed. Hisagi was cordial in not asking questions, and in one hand he was grateful, but in the other hand he just wished the alpha would go over it and pull the band-aid. His eyes stung, but he didn’t let any tears fall the entire ride home.</p><p>When Hisagi parked in front of Kira’s house turning off the engine, none of them made the effort of leaving the car. No matter how much he wanted to run away, Kira couldn’t let Hisagi go without giving him an explanation. It was only fair for him to know why their night was ruined.</p><p>“He’s my ex-husband.”</p><p>There.</p><p>He said it.</p><p>He couldn’t look at Hisagi, so he looked outside the window. “I filed for divorce a few months ago, because he was unfaithful.”</p><p>The tears fell, and the scent surrounding him grew stronger. He heard a seat belt being unlocked and later the same with his own.</p><p>“Hey, come here.” Hisagi grabbed his arm and pulled him against him in a hug. Kira’s eyes closed as he smelled the collar of his shirt, the spicy coffee so thick he could taste in his tongue, it made him want to cry more.</p><p>“Can I scent you?” Hisagi’s voice was low and smooth, but almost as powerful as a command, he nodded, and Hisagi nuzzled against his hair and cheek and neck. Even if Kira was wearing patches, just feeling Hisagi’s scent against him was overwhelmingly good. He didn’t remember the last time he felt so content even while he just wanted to cry.</p><p>Hisagi’s arms engulfed him in a tight hug, his hands soothing his back.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry.”</p><p>Kira gripped the front of Hisagi’s shirt with both hands to keep this moment from going away. He just wanted to continued feeling the comfort of this alpha.</p><p>“I noticed you were uncomfortable, but I didn’t realize you were hurting, I should have done something.”</p><p>“There’s nothing you could’ve done, it would only be worse. Gin is like that, he does whatever he wants to make others feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“He was upset to see you with me, that’s why he said those things.”</p><p>True, he specifically mentioned that Kira was moving on and found himself an alpha. Oh god, this was so embarrassing… It felt like Gin had exposed all of his feelings; even if Kira liked Hisagi in a romantic way and wished more than anything that this dinner was a date, he knew it was just a dinner between friends, and he tried his best to act like it.</p><p>“Sorry for wetting your jacket.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I didn’t mention before, but it looks really good on you,” he blushed at his own words. What was he saying. The calming scent, turned into pleased and it made Kira feel pleased with himself too. He made the other happy with his words.</p><p>“You look great in yours.”</p><p>He blushed and slightly pulled away, he couldn’t let himself be fooled, the words had not the meaning he wanted.</p><p>“Thank you, Hisagi-san, for this. I’m sorry for ruining the night and for you to find out about my past… It’s not something I’m proud of, I know how bad it looks for… for omegas who leave their mates, especially when they’re married.”</p><p>He swallowed hard trying not to sob.</p><p>“I think you’re amazingly strong, Kira. You left him because he hurt you, that’s the best thing you could’ve done. Even if some people still have a retrograde mindset about omegas, what matters is that you do what you know is best for you. You are a benevolent and strong person, thriving on your own, making my unruly son behave at work while no one can, making me admire you more and more everyday. I don’t care if you were married, I only want you to be happy.”</p><p>And he failed miserably, sobbing hard with an ugly crying face, and Hisagi pulled him again, Kira’s face in direct contact with his scent gland.</p><p>Hisagi was too good for him, he was falling harder for him. Touching him gave him a sense of completion, as if everything was going to alright. Their skin connected made the hurt go away.</p><p>The smell became spicier a tiny bit of cinnamon creeping out as his sobs faded away. Suddenly the car seemed too small, the pheromones in the enclosed space too strong, Kira’s body too hot that sweat formed in his back.</p><p>He pulled away with red cheeks and looked away. Hisagi watched him attentive as if he was reading to see everything was ok.</p><p>“T-thank you Hisagi-san, I think I’m going home now. I’m really tired.”</p><p>Hisagi tensed for a second, a slight disappointment odor mingled, but he gently smiled nodding.</p><p>“Ok, want me to walk you?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Thank you for the dinner, it was really good. I really liked it you know, before…”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Good night Hisagi-san.”</p><p>“’night Kira.”</p><p>With a last glance he turned, opening the door and leaving the car. As he walked inside his building he wondered why was Hisagi disappointed?</p><p>And at the same time, he also asked himself how could he also stopped his own disappointment that Hisagi didn’t come after him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>0000000000</b>
</p><p> </p><p>During the rest of the weekend, Hisagi texted him a few times asking how he was doing and they shared back and forth a few memes and funny videos. It seemed like the alpha was acting normal, and Kira was truly grateful that was the case.</p><p>However on Monday, it became apparent that something was off when Hisagi gave him a red orchid in a clear round vase. He was relieved that there was no courting gift on his table from the unknown person, but he wasn’t expecting receiving something from Hisagi, a <em>flower</em> non the less.</p><p>“T-thank you.” he wanted to ask why, but didn’t want to come as rude, and the way Hisagi was brightly smiling turned his world upside down in a very positive way. Hisagi must really have felt that Kira was down because of his ex.</p><p>He wished the alpha stopped acting like this, because Kira was liking him more and more and the additional kind gestures… he wouldn’t be able to recover from his fall in the rabbit hole. His omega was delighted for receiving the gift.</p><p>On the next day, he understood why Hisagi texted him to not bring any food, when during lunch he was given a home made bento. One of those that Hisagi brought everyday with careful crafted dolls made of rice and vegetables.</p><p>“You’re the one who makes your own lunch?”</p><p>“Of course, with the help of my assistant,” Hisagi said showing him the image in his phone’s wallpaper, which was of Kai with an apron holding a wooden spoon. And Kira felt terribly bad when he thought it might have been Hisagi’s mate who was spending her time cooking and making skillful bentos every single day. Hisagi told him that Kai only ate certain foods when they were disguised as cartoon characters, and he created the habit of making their lunch like that everyday. “Do you like it?”</p><p>And yes, he loved it! Hisagi was a great cook, so good he might have ruined Kira’s taste buds for any restaurant or other people’s cooking.</p><p>Wednesday, Hisagi gave him a signed copy of Kira’s favorite book from the haiku author he was working on for the magazine. There weren’t many things that made Kira acting like a teenage boy, but when he read the words “For Kira Izuru, thank you for enjoying my art”, he might have giggled embarrassingly. He had told Hisagi during their dinner at the restaurant that he was a huge fan since middle-school, and Hisagi now made this surprise.</p><p>Honestly, part of him just wanted to cry, or scent him. He desperately wanted to hug Hisagi and mix their smells together, just for a little bit, for a second. He was in love, so freaking in love. And it wasn’t just the gifts, it was his smell, his voice, the way he was so kind and friendly, the way he talked with him, talked with others. It was everything. Hisagi was a ray of sunshine in his life.</p><p>No one ever did treat him like that, not even Gin in all the years they were together. The last time he was so pampered was when he was young by his parents.</p><p>During lunch break, they drank coffee in the rooftop sitting on the floor.</p><p>“I presented one week before I was 15, during the math final exam. I was so ashamed it happened in front of everyone at class, in the end everyone was happy because they had to post-pond the exam for everyone. I was the class hero.”</p><p>Hisagi laughed at his story, his scent calm and tender.</p><p>“And I didn’t know anything that was happening, I spent my first heat crying because I thought I had failed math.”</p><p>They both laughed together; their knees were touching, the nice buzz he felt whenever they touched permeated consistently.</p><p>“That’s sad. I was actually at home, I didn’t know I was gonna present as an alpha, I was a skinny small cry baby kid, all pointed out that I was going to present as an omega, my mother was even gathering blankets and clothes for a nest, and out of nowhere my gums started hurting and I had the energy of a pro athlete. I don’t even remember my first rut, only waking up and having half of room destroyed. It was scary.”</p><p>“Back then it was kind of taboo talking about heats and ruts, I was lucky my mom had the talk with him, she even got me a heat aid.”</p><p>“That’s nice, my parents were more surprised than I was.”</p><p>“What do you think Kai-chan will present as?”</p><p>“That kid is an alpha or an omega, he’s an extreme, no middle-ground here.”</p><p>“You seem pretty sure of that.”</p><p>“Hell yes, you only saw his gentle gooey side, he’s a brat, leader of his pack at school, making all fall for him. Don’t get me wrong, I’m pretty proud of him, I’m the one who spoils him the most.”</p><p>“He’s very lucky to have a great dad to help him when he presents.”</p><p>“Yeah, I hope so.”</p><p>A light summer breeze evolved them, making Kira’s hair wave; Hisagi visibly gulped and tucked a blond strand behind his ear. He flushed as Hisagi’s hand remained in his hair, his fingers carding gently, his wrist being so close almost scenting him… oh god it did feel like he was scenting… He couldn’t stop his eyes from closing at the sensation.</p><p>His omega purred and he leaned against the hand unconsciously for more. The scent became stronger and he heard Hisagi lowly groan. He opened his eyes to see the alpha breathing deeply as he stared, and it took him a few seconds for him to widened his eyes and breaking the contact in horror as he realized that he was the one purring, not just his omega internally.</p><p>He immediately stopped terrified that Hisagi would look at him as a needy omega looking for any alpha. Only children and mates purred, there was no exception to the rule.</p><p>“S-sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>Kira spent the rest of the day confused. The way Hisagi reacted towards him was strange, if he didn’t know better he could almost say that the alpha didn’t mind about his purring. But Hisagi was mated, he should’ve been repulsed by him, unless… was he interested in him somehow? Was he <em>also</em> interested in him? Besides his mate? The thought of Hisagi trying to two timing made him sick.</p><p>He looked at Hisagi who was in his team’s desk working with them. No, Hisagi wasn’t like that. He was just a nice guy, he was nice to everyone. He was a family man and was a friend. They were just friends, and lately he was closer because he saw how hurt Kira was because of Gin and was trying to cheer him, that was it.</p><p>He kept receiving small gifts from Hisagi in the next days and even spent Sunday afternoon with Hisagi and Kai in a park.</p><p>It wasn’t healthy, he knew the more he was getting himself deeper and deeper into this friendship, the more and more he was going to get hurt. Something he found out a few days later after work, when he was buying groceries.</p><p>When turning to the canned aisle, he stopped dead on his track recognizing Hisagi and Kai along with a woman. A beautiful woman with strawberry-blonde hair. Even from afar he could tell how gracious she was. The three of them looked like the perfect family. <em>Hisagi’s mate.</em></p><p>Kira never had a chance to begin with. He was a friend, nothing more.</p><p>And that was what he repeated to himself that night while crying himself to sleep in his nest in his empty house. He liked his independence, but he never felt so alone. Spending his days in the warmth of Hisagi’s scent and coming to his barren home, shamefully sniffing his work clothes looking for any remnants of the alpha’s pheromones.</p><p>He was pathetic. He needed to stop this, he needed to distance himself from Hisagi to stop the hurt. He had to resist all of his acts of kindness and put a definite end into his feelings.</p><p>The following work day, it started with Hisagi bringing him a latte from the coffee next door and muffins, and he immediately failed his resistance plan. He couldn’t explain why he couldn’t separate from the alpha, it was if there was a magnet pulling them together independently. It was bigger than him and his will as if the idea of them being away was wrong.</p><p>The office was quite busy that day, the editor team had successfully published a novel, and they were receiving a lot of calls, the floor was filled with pilled boxes with books.</p><p>Kira was working on his own in his computer with his earphones on to mute his noisy colleagues; he had to finish the quarterly report and couldn’t afford any distractions.</p><p>A sudden wave of nausea ripped through his body followed by what it felt like a punch in his chest.</p><p>He breathed hard as he felt the phantom pain. It took him a couple of seconds to realize his co-workers were moving in panic, and when he followed their gaze to the entrance of office, he saw that a lot of the boxes had fell. People were talking loud and looking down, Kensei was hunched over someone who was laying down. And Kira’s heart sunk as he recognized the pants and shoes.</p><p>It was Hisagi.</p><p>He moved right away to where he was and knelt down. Hisagi was unconscious on the floor, bleeding from his head.</p><p>“The ambulance is coming,” Shinji said while on the phone.</p><p>Kira couldn’t even talk, his hand shook as he grabbed Hisagi’s. He felt like crying as he saw his alpha on the floor not responding. The agony in him was something he never before, he couldn’t even talk.</p><p>The paramedics arrived a few minutes later and started taking care of the alpha.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“The boxes fell, I think one of them hit him in the head,” Kensei replied.</p><p>The paramedics continued to assess the state of Hisagi.</p><p>“The bleeding is from a cut in his forehead, but we can’t rule out any internal damage.”</p><p>“We need to take him to the hospital, someone needs to accompany him,” one of them said, and then locked eyes with Kira. “Are you his mate?”</p><p>What?</p><p>“You go with him,” Kensei said and Kira could only nod still in shock. He grabbed his bag and Hisagi’s things and went with the paramedics in the ambulance.</p><p>Hisagi seemed badly hurt and he was so afraid of how serious it was. What if he died? The thought alone frightened beyond anything else. If Hisagi disappeared from his life, he didn’t think he would survive.</p><p>He was taken to the E.R. and Kira stayed in the waiting room. Everyone assumed he was Hisagi’s mate and he hadn’t the heart to tell them otherwise. A few hours passed without any news, and Kira knew he had to contact Hisagi’s real mate. He held Hisagi’s phone in his hand but didn’t know pin code to unlock it, he didn’t know how to reach her. When Shinji called him for news he asked for Hisagi’s emergency contact, and Shinji said the person was Hinamori, and Hinamori was not picking up his calls.</p><p>The waiting made him more anxious, he couldn’t stop stop thinking about the worst scenarios, he didn’t know what to do.</p><p>It was around 7PM when Hisagi’s phone rang, the name <em>Rangiku</em> in the screen. It was her, she was calling probably worried because Hisagi hadn’t show up yet. He had to pick it up, he had to tell her what was happening, so she could come… and be the one taking care of Hisagi.</p><p>It was such a damn selfish feeling... He inhaled deeply before picking up.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Shuuhei where are you?”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kira will finally meet Rangiku!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess who's has a week off :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The name of the caller made him sick to his stomach. It was her, Hisagi’s mate.</p><p>“Hello?” he answered, his mouth was suddenly dry.</p><p>“<em>Shuuhei where are you?”</em></p><p>“<em>Daddy!!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Er-”</em>
</p><p><em>“You know today is important, I have a dinner with a client.”</em> <em>She </em><em>said</em><em> authoritarian</em><em>, </em><em>despite of her soothing voice</em><em>. In the background, Kira could recognize Kai</em><em>.</em></p><p><em>“</em> <em>H-</em> <em>h</em> <em>ello Rangiku-san?”</em></p><p>
  <em>There was silence before she replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you? Why do you have Shuuhei’s phone?”</em>
</p><p><em>She sounded cold and it made Kira feel small. If this woman knew about his </em><em>feelings</em> <em>for</em><em> her alpha </em><em>and all of his fantasies… </em><em>all he could feel now was guilt.</em></p><p>
  <em>“My name is Kira Izuru, I work with Hisagi-san.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Kira? I heard a lot about you!”</em>
</p><p><em>She did? </em> <em>This was the second time someone had told him that. </em> <em>Did Hisagi speak about him to his friends and family? Well, maybe he spoke about his co-workers in general. It didn’t mean anything.</em></p><p>“<em>Nice to finally meet you!”</em></p><p>He wasn’t expecting that reaction, he swallowed before replying, “Likewise, eh, I’m sorry to bring bad news, but Hisagi-san is currently in the hospital, he had an accident at work. I wanted to contact you, but I didn’t have your phone number.”</p><p>“<em>Oh my god! Is it serious?”</em></p><p>“I’m not sure, he’s still doing tests, the doctor hasn’t said anything yet.”</p><p>“<em>Are you at the hospital right now?”</em></p><p>“Yes, at the Grand General ER.”</p><p>“<em>Ok, I’m coming, give me your number so I can text you and you </em><em>can have</em><em> my contact.”</em></p><p>Kira bit his lower lip, <em>she was coming.</em> Of course she was, she was the real mate, not him. It stung deeply, but he had to put a brave face. It was not his place to feel bad when Hisagi was in the hospital, what mattered was the alpha’s recovery, not his unrequited feelings. Even if he felt like throwing up.</p><p>He shared his contact and then Rangiku sent him a text message and he saved her number. He wasn’t looking forward to meet her at all.</p><p>How could he maintain a poker face when she talked about Hisagi? When the doctors realize that she was the mate and would ostracize him and send him away? How could he go home and sleep knowing Hisagi was in the hospital with a head wound and there was nothing he could do?</p><p>How could he… How could he move on when the only thing he could remember was seeing Hisagi on the floor bleeding. He was worthless, his omega whimpered agreeing.</p><p>A few moments later, a doctor finally came to see him.</p><p>“He’s awaken and responding well. We are still doing some additional exams to rule out any brain damage or concussion, but all points out to a minor head injury.”</p><p>He breathed in relief.</p><p>“When can I see him?”</p><p>“Once he’s back from the TAC scan, you can go to his room. Even if all is clear, he will need to spend the night for observation.”</p><p>Kira stayed in the waiting room feeling a bit more at ease. When they were at the office and he realized that Hisagi was unconscious, he panicked in a way he never felt before. The despair of the possibility of Hisagi dying was too overwhelming, he felt like he was the one who was dying. And the pain… It had hurt so bad...</p><p>“Kiwaaaa!”</p><p>Turning to the side he saw Kai who ran to him with his arms spread for a hug. He hugged the boy back, warming up to the bright smile he was receiving; Kai smelled happy, his scent was sweet like any other pup, but with a deep tone of Hisagi and another... <em>alpha</em>?</p><p>“Hello Kai-chan.”</p><p>His attention moved to the woman who arrived, and Kira gulped, it was the same person he saw before in the supermarket. Looking closer, she wasn’t just beautiful, she was mind-blowing gorgeous; her hair was perfectly styled in waves, her make-up flawless with a smokey eye and long lashes, a champagne colored gloss applied in her plumped lips. She was wearing a little black dress with a white fur jacket on top, and heels that made her over tower Kira by at least 10 cm.</p><p>But what got his attention wasn’t just her appearance, it was her smell, thick like smoke and dewey forests. Rangiku <em>was</em> an alpha which meant she wasn’t… a beta? What the hell? He was so confused.</p><p>“I assume you’re Kira.”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“I’m Matsumoto Rangiku, nice to meet you,” she said extending her hand. Kira greeted back and explained to her what the doctor had told him earlier. She sat crossing her leg, the hem of the dress pulling up slightly.</p><p>“So typical of that clumsy alpha,” she replied looking at her phone. “When he’s suppose to get discharged?”</p><p>“The doctor said tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?! Shit, I mean sugar,” Matsumoto corrected herself looking at Kai who was still glued to Kira’s leg oblivious to their conversation. “I can’t believe this. Shuuhei knows today is important for me, I have an important meeting, I can’t just cancel.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Matsumoto-san, I’ll stay with Hisagi-san.”</p><p>“That ain’t the problem, hon, I can’t watch Kai.”</p><p>“Can’t you leave him with a babysitter?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Hisagi-san said Kai-chan is usually with a babysitter-”</p><p>“Love, what are you talking about? I’m the babysitter.”</p><p>Kira’s eyes widened at the sudden words.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“Who do you thought I was?” she asked amused.</p><p>“Oh, I… I thought you were…” he looked at Kai, and honestly he didn’t look nothing like Matsumoto.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“His mate.”</p><p>The face she made was of surprise followed by a grimace, followed by a burst of laughed.</p><p>“No way, he’s totally not my type, plus, why would you even think about that?”</p><p>Kira was so confused. Matsumoto wasn’t Hisagi’s mate? But she was always calling him, everyday, and… oh, she was calling because of Kai, because she was taking care of him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know much about Hisagi-san’s private life, I just assumed you were Kai-chan’s mother, but then I remember Hisagi-san saying she was a beta, but since you always call him, I thought… I’m really sorry.” He felt so dumb.</p><p>Matsumoto watched him intensively, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“You’re Kira the new accountant, right? The one Shuuhei doesn’t shut up about it and asks me for advise about blankets.”</p><p>“Erh…”</p><p>Matsumoto’s phone rang.</p><p>“Dammit, give me a second,” she picked up the phone and stood. Kai was sitting next to him holding his plush toy.</p><p>“Is daddy sick?”</p><p>“He fell on the floor and the doctors are treating him, but he’s okay.”</p><p>“I wanna see daddy.”</p><p>“You will in a bit, when the doctors allow.”</p><p>Kai pouted and held the plush toy closer.</p><p>“I want daddy now...”</p><p>Kira wasn’t used to see Kai yelling and it startled him, he had no idea how to handle children when they threw a tantrum. He had never been in this situation before.</p><p>“Soon, Kai-chan, the doctors need to treat him first.”</p><p>“I want daddy!” he yelled starting crying, the people around were looking at them. Matsumoto was still on the phone with her back towards them.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, we will see him soon, I promise.” nothing that he said seemed to have any effect, so he put his arm around his shoulder and scented the child lightly with his wrist, it was faint, but the calming effect stopped the yelling. Kai still sobbed loudly, fat tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>Kira’s omega was distressed for seeing a pup like this, especially Kai. Before even realizing what he was doing, he removed the patch on his neck and Kai immediately leaned against him while he let out a calming scent. He pulled him up to sit on his lap and Kai buried his head in his shirt, the tears ceasing right away.</p><p>Matsumoto finally joined them and smiled looking at the two.</p><p>“Oh, little guy what’s going on?”</p><p>Kai continued to hide his face in Kira’s shirt.</p><p>“He started crying, I didn’t know what else to do. He wants to see Hisagi-san.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you did good, he likes you,” she said still smiling, carding her hand in Kai’s dark hair. “Tonight is really important for me, would you mind if Kai stays with you until Shuuhei wakes up?”</p><p>Nothing could have prepared him for that request.</p><p>“But Hisa-”</p><p>“He will be fine with it, it’s you after all, he trusts you.”</p><p>This was a bad idea. Rangiku was leaving Hisagi’s son with a stranger, she didn’t know him, he could be a creep, plus what if something happened? Kira looked down at the boy curling in his chest holding his shirt with tiny fists.</p><p>“Please, Kira!”</p><p>Matsumoto’s blue eyes glistened begging for him to agree, which was odd coming from an alpha whom tended to bark orders other than pleading.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>She jumped on her feet immediately, patting her dress and grabbing a mirror from her purse to check her make-up.</p><p>“That’s great! Kai already ate, but he has cookies and water in his backpack, also he has clothes in there. If he gets cranky and won’t fall asleep, he has a pacifier as well in the front pocket,” she explained putting the mirror back in her purse. “Baby, you’re gonna stay with Kira until you can see Shuuhei, ok?”</p><p>Kai didn’t reply, making himself smaller in Kira’s lap. Kira had to tried <em>really</em> hard to not let his scent change into chaotic nervous, for what he was entrusted with.</p><p>“I really need to leave, thanks a lot Kira, let’s grab a coffee sometime.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Before Matsumoto turned to leave, she tilted her head and grinned.</p><p>“Shame Shuuhei already staked a claim, you’re really cute.”</p><p>Kira watched the alpha leave wondering what did she mean. Hisagi staked a claim? His heart started beating harder, she didn’t mean what he thought she meant, right?</p><p>It made no sense at all. Even if Matsumoto wasn’t Hisagi’s mate, there was a mate somewhere, there was Kai’s mother. Kira rested his chin in the soft dark hair, inhaling; there were no other scents, although beta scents were extremely hard to stay and therefore to discover in someone else. He could only smell Hisagi and Matsumoto.</p><p>He had to have understood incorrectly.</p><p>Kai had fallen asleep hours ago in his lap, tucked warm with Kira’s jacket, when he was informed they could visit Hisagi.</p><p>Kira carried the boy who was nuzzling his neck in his sleep as he followed the nurse to room. He thanked the woman before entering the room. Hisagi was half-laying, half-sitting in the hospital bed, with his eyes closed; there was a bandage in his forehead, and he an IV was connected to his arm.</p><p>The moment Kira stepped inside the room, Hisagi opened his eyes immediately, his attention moving to them. Dark eyes opened wide recognizing his son.</p><p>Damn, Kira really hoped that Hisagi wouldn’t be upset.</p><p>“Hi,” Hisagi said lowly.</p><p>“Hello, how are you feeling?” he moved closer to the bed.</p><p>“Now, definitely better.” Hisagi smirked tiredly. “Was worried about Kai, today is important for Rangiku-san.”</p><p>“Yes, she came to check on you, and asked if I could watch over him. I hope that was okay with you.”</p><p>“It’s fine. Put him here, you probably tired of carrying him,” Hisagi gestured to hold Kai. Carefully and trying to not wake the child, he lowered himself and laid Kai in Hisagi’s chest, whom wrapped his arms around his son, nuzzling his nose in his head. He closed his eyes content and Kira couldn’t stop staring. His eyes stung and he felt so tired. Seeing Hisagi well and holding Kai, just made him feel like crying for some reason. He breathed shallowly and Hisagi opened his eyes looking at him.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just glad you’re okay. I was… it was scary,” Kira explained trembling a little. Hisagi grabbed his hand and pulled lightly making Kira sit in the hospital bed. Before he could protest, Hisagi pulled him into a hug and he couldn’t stop himself from hugging back with Kai in between.</p><p>Kira’s body felt like lava, hot and heavy as if he was slowly melting against the alpha, the worry subsiding and the post-adrenaline put him in a fatigue state.</p><p>Hisagi’s hand moved across his back in a soothing motion as if he was the one who had to calm the omega, as if he wasn’t the one who got hurt and was in a hospital bed.</p><p>The coffee spicy smell engulfed him together with the warm embrace and Kira couldn’t stop the thoughts of bring it home, to his nest.</p><p>Hisagi moved his face to his neck just above the scent gland, and only after Kira heard a groan he remembered he wasn’t wearing a scent patch anymore. He pulled away abruptly realizing that Hisagi could tell what he was feeling. But instead of facing an upset Hisagi, the alpha looked dazed with flushed cheeks. His heart beat increased.</p><p>
  <em> Calm yourself, it’s just biology, he’s an alpha reacting to an omega. </em>
</p><p>It didn’t mean it was attraction, it was just Hisagi’s sub-gender primal instinct.</p><p>“Hisagi-san,” his voice was low to not wake up Kai. Hisagi leaned back against the pillow, his arms still around both Kai and Kira. “Should I call someone?”</p><p>“Call who?”</p><p>“I don’t know, a family member?” <em>Maybe your beta mate.</em></p><p>“There’s no one to call.”</p><p>“What about… hmm… Kai’s mother?”</p><p>The daze ceased in a blink of an eye, Hisagi frowned and asked, “What?”</p><p>“I mean, shouldn’t she be informed? Maybe she can pick him up so he won’t stay the night here,” Kira said returning Hisagi his phone.</p><p>“Kira, that’s not going to happen.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, your mate needs to know what happened.”</p><p>The calming scent in the room turned bitter.</p><p>“What do you mean? Kira, we are cou-”</p><p>“You need to be with your mate,” Kira interrupted standing, he couldn’t handle Hisagi’s touch anymore, the kinder Hisagi was the more it hurt knowing that he was just a friend. “it will help you recover faster, and if something happens she’s the one who can make decisions on your behalf. That’s the responsible thing to do.”</p><p>“Kira-”</p><p>They were interrupted by the doctor who knocked at the door.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” the man asked clearly noticing the bitter scent. Hisagi was still frowning looking at Kira in a strange way.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied.</p><p>“Alrighty then, your TAC scan results don’t show any damage, you will need to rest on the next days, but other than that you’re fine. We would like to keep you here for a couple more hours just for observation,” the doctor turned to Kira, “He shouldn’t be alone in the next 48 hours. If there’s any signs of nausea or dizziness, please bring him back to see us.”</p><p>He left before Kira could reply that he wasn’t his mate.</p><p>Hisagi stayed quiet holding Kai against him protectively. Kira sat in the chair next to the bed texting Matsumoto to update her about Hisagi’s condition.</p><p>“Kira.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I need to ask you something, but I’m afraid of your answer. It’s stupid, I know, but I really don’t want to mess this up.” The usual smile in Hisagi’s face was gone, he looked upset still smelling bitter. “We are… you are… damn, this is hard. Sorry,” he said breathing deeply, “are we courting?”</p><p>And his heart fell, his distress immediately shown through his scent. He didn’t want to lose Hisagi’s friendship, he would prefer to be single for the rest of his life than losing Hisagi. If the alpha knew about how much he wanted him, he was going to distance himself. And just that thought was unbearable.</p><p>“O-of course not. You’re a great friend Hisagi-san, i-it’s just that.”</p><p>Hisagi’s eyes widened and his scent became more intense, shifting a few seconds afters to tar and burnt dirt. <em>He was upset.</em> Oh no, Hisagi saw through his lie and now was mad at him. He had to do some damage control. </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hisagi-san, if I gave another impression.” Hisagi had trusted him, and he broke that trust. He allowed him to be with Kai, and now Hisagi believed he had second intentions.</p><p>“N-no, I’m sorry Kira,” Hisagi replied looking away to the wall in front of him. “For asking.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence between the two, and Kira bit his lower lip to prevent from the sting in his eyes to grow. He just wanted to disappear, hide in his nest and never leave again.</p><p>“You look tired, you should go home.” The words burnt into his soul, and Kira stopped breathing. He was useless, not needed anymore.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll call now asking to take us home,” Hisagi replied waving his phone. This was Hisagi's way of saying <em>I'm not giving you anymore false hope.</em></p><p>Even after his first rejection in High School, or when he was denied his first job—<em>omegas shouldn’t handle finances—</em>or when he found out Gin was cheating on him, or even when he was signing the divorce papers; nothing could compare to the ache he was feeling right now. As if he was stabbed multiple times with a rusty knife and was infecting badly his entire body, his entire being. He was bleeding heavily, his omega howling as if it was dying.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He couldn’t walk away and leave Hisagi, his legs didn’t obey him.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay until they arrive?”</p><p>“No, don’t worry, just go home. We’re fine.”</p><p>“Okay.” he repeated, but didn’t move. “Please call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks, now go, it’s really late, and you have work tomorrow. Here,” he tried to take away the jacket that was warming Kai, but Kira stopped him.</p><p>“No, keep it, you can return it later.”</p><p>Hisagi nodded and Kira forced himself to walk away after a a minute of strange silence. He couldn’t stop the tears falling when he arrived home. Hisagi knew, there was no way he didn’t know now. He messed up, he wasn’t wearing a scent patch and mess up the chance of having someone amazing as his friend. His emotions were opened like a book and easily read, he felt so exposed and ashamed. What kind of person was he, shamefully pining over someone who had a family. Hisagi might think he was a home-wrecker.</p><p>Why were the alphas he loved always interested in someone else?</p><p>He texted Hisagi on the next day asking if he had left the hospital, in which the alpha replied a simple <em>Yes, we’re home. Thank you for taking care of Kai.</em> It was much more formal than all of their previous texts, and after that Hisagi didn’t reply to his messages anymore leaving him on Read.</p><p>Shinji had giving him the day off knowing he was with Hisagi at the hospital during the night and it might have been worse as by staying at home all he could think of was the alpha, staring at the exchange of texts waiting for a reply he knew he wasn't going to receive. He felt sick, throwing up a few times between sobs, not able to eat or leave his bed.</p><p>He woke up later on only to the sound of his phone ringing. He swallowed dry at the caller’s name, and without a beat answered.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Please open the door.”</em></p><p>He startled as the bell rang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one more chapter til the end :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From all the things that could ever happen in Kira’s life, having Hisagi banging his door in the end of the day was the last one he could think of.</p>
<p>Kira almost glided to the door still in his pajamas and opened the door facing the alpha. Hisagi looked tired with dark circles underneath his eyes and the bandage in his head reminding what had happened the day before; he had changed clothes though, the scent of shampoo and body wash permeated his surroundings. <em>He smelled good.</em></p>
<p>“Hisagi-san, what are you doing here? Where’s Kai-chan?”</p>
<p>“He’s with Hinamori-kun,” Hisagi explained leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Shouldn’t he be resting?</p>
<p>“I… I had to see you.”</p>
<p>Kira’s heart beat faster. Having Hisagi at his doorstep put away all the hurt he felt before, brought a sense of completion like two puzzle pieces coming together. His omega roused, delighted. <em>He wants us.</em></p>
<p>He let the alpha inside and begged to any deity that could be listening for his house to not smell too much of distressed omega. He had asked for Hisagi to make himself comfortable in the living room while he went fast to the bathroom to clean up and put on a scent patch to at least disguise his own feelings. As he brushed his teeth, he couldn’t stop whining at his reflection; he looked bad, pale and as tired as Hisagi.</p>
<p>Why was he here anyway? He had spent the night in the hospital. It was so irresponsible of him not stay at home in bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I had to see you.</em>
</p>
<p>Kira returned to the living room shortly where Hisagi sat in the sofa fidgeting, his scent filled with anxiety.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to make you wait.”</p>
<p>“No, no, <em>I am</em> sorry, you were probably resting. I feel really bad that you’re missing work because of me. I’m so thankful that you came with me to the hospital and even took care of Kai.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Kira would do it all over again if he could. “It was no trouble at all, I hope Matsumoto-san was successful with her client.”</p>
<p>“She was, she’s expanding her shop, the client from yesterday is her new business partner. She asked me to thank you.” She had texted him earlier with the same message.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I could help.”</p>
<p>Hisagi smiled gently and then breathed deeply before speaking.</p>
<p>“I’m not mated.”</p>
<p>Kira’s eyes rounded at that piece of information, did he heard it right?</p>
<p>“I realized that I never told you that. I understand how it could be confusing since I’m a father, but I want to make it clear that I’m single.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Kira must have died during his sleep, died and gone to heaven, because Hisagi being single—even if it didn’t mean he wanted anything to do with him—meant that <em>no one else</em> was in the scene.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I want to tell you about Kai’s mother,” Hisagi said, his voice lowered one tone, it didn’t sound good.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, if you don’t want.”</p>
<p>“I want, you should know. It’s only fair,” Hisagi replied rapidly. “So, we met a couple of years after I finished college, she was working at the time in Karakura News as a journalist and we did some collabs together.</p>
<p>“After a year of dating, she got pregnant with Kai, it wasn’t planned and none of us were ready for it. But even tho it was still soon in our relationship I was really happy, but she wasn’t. I understand why, we weren’t even living together, and suddenly having a baby just seemed overwhelming.”</p>
<p>Hisagi leaned back against the sofa, and continued, “I got us a bigger house, and prepared everything for our future baby. She was always kind to me but we fought a lot, it was clear that the reason why she went through the pregnancy was because of me and not because she wanted. Then, Kai was born. The happiest day of my life.” he smiled looking at the wall in front. “That tiny pup smaller than my arms, cooing and grabbing my finger with his tiny hands. All the hardships of getting a new home, and even the arguments we had, at that time, for me it was all worth it.”</p>
<p>Kira pulled his legs against his chest to hug them. He had seen Hisagi with Kai, the way he took care of his son, the face he made every time he told a story about him. Hisagi was an amazing father.</p>
<p>“He is definitely worth it,” Kira said smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hisagi looked back at him and then down, “On the next day, after checking on Kai at the nursery, I went to her room and she was gone. She left a letter apologizing and saying that she couldn’t give up her life and her career. Of course, she didn’t pick up her phone and wasn’t home. A month or so after I found out that she had received a job offer from across the country, and she had planned to leave after Kai was born months before.”</p>
<p>“She ghosted you?” Kira’s heart broke, he couldn’t comprehend how she could’ve left like that, even if she had received her dream job, it was just wrong leaving without saying anything.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard from her since then?”</p>
<p>“She called two times in the first months to know about Kai and we both agreed that I was going to have full custody, and she hasn’t said anything since then. I don’t blame her you know, she did what she felt was right for her, but it fucks me up that one day Kai will know that his mother left him.”</p>
<p>Damn, Kira felt like crying now. While he was having dirty thoughts about Hisagi leaving his mate for him, in reality the alpha had gone through so much. And little Kai, the sweetest, most pampered kid he ever met, was motherless… Kira couldn’t understand, maybe it was the omega in him, bound by instinct to nurture and take care of children, but just thinking about Kai, who could leave him? And Hisagi, who was so kind and thoughtful about others.</p>
<p>“So that’s my story.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Hisagi-san, you and Kai-chan didn’t deserve that.”</p>
<p>“It is what it is. But, seeing you yesterday leaving the hospital room, it made me so scared.”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“I was afraid it would happen again, that I would never see you again. It frightened me so much I even got sick when I got home. Hinamori-kun and Rangiku were there thank goodness, until they made me reckon what it really was the cause.”</p>
<p>“Cause…?”</p>
<p>“Kira, you were sick too, right?”</p>
<p>He swallowed dry, how could Hisagi know that?</p>
<p>“Did you feel it when I got hurt? Do you <em>feel</em> it when I touch you?” Hisagi asked as he put his hand in his knee lightly. The small invisible bolt ran through his leg, like he got used sense whenever Hisagi touched him. “Do you know what this means?”</p>
<p>Kira numbly shook, because he didn’t want to accept the thought of it. He was afraid of misinterpreting what Hisagi was telling him. No matter how much he wanted it to be true, he just knew that was something that happened to one in a million people.</p>
<p>“I’ve been courting you since we met, when I saw you wearing the necklace that day when we were assembling your bed, it made me so happy, because I thought you accepted me.”</p>
<p>The necklace? Recognition came to Kira, all of the gifts he was receiving where from Hisagi. And he… he felt so stupid. It was Hisagi all this time, he was being courted!</p>
<p>“I thought it was pretty obvious, especially after our date at the restaurant, but I think I was the only one believing we were… I’m sorry for not making it clear, but I just need to know, Kira Izuru, do you want me too?”</p>
<p>Hisagi’s scent was of hope mixed with anxiety and Kira honestly didn’t know what to say. Of course, he wanted Hisagi, more than anything, but all he could ask was “Why?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Why do you want me, I’m… a rejected omega man, I have nothing to offer, I,” <em>am no one</em>.</p>
<p>“From what I know, you were the one who rejected someone, you were strong to stop a relationship when it hurt you the most. In reality, I <b>a</b><b>m</b> the rejected one, abandoned by the mother of my pup... is this a turn off for you?”</p>
<p>“No! Of course not!” Never!</p>
<p>“I really like you and I can feel along my alpha we are meant to be.”</p>
<p>And Kira could feel it too. From the very beginning, he was drawn to Hisagi like a magnet and as if a higher power was pulling two strings together twisting into knots, forming a strong cord that kept them tied together.</p>
<p>“I like you too, Hisagi-san. I’m also sorry for misunderstanding things, I jumped to conclusions when I found out you had a son.” All he could think of at the time was that there was no possibility that such an amazing alpha wasn’t mated.</p>
<p>Hisagi grinned ecstatic and with the hand that was in his knee he grabbed Kira’s.</p>
<p>“But Hisagi-san, about the courting, you don’t need to do that anymore, I accept you. We can go beyond that if you want,” Kira said flushed, he had no idea where he got the courage to be so blunt, but he just wanted to convey that Hisagi didn’t need to try anymore, because Kira was his.</p>
<p>They entwined their fingers, and Hisagi moved forward a bit, cheeks also red, embarrassed. They looked like two high school teenagers, instead of 30 year olds with failed romantic lives.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that,” he replied, licking his lips. “Kira, can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Kira could only nod, and in less than a second, Hisagi’s mouth was on his. It was a short, sweet kiss that turned the usual spark into an internal explosion of lights that bathed his omega. The alpha’s lips were soft and warm and fit him perfectly well.</p>
<p>When they separated Kira opened his eyes that he didn’t even remember closing, he pressed his fingers against his tingling lips and he was never so certain in his life of something; Hisagi was his fated mate. There was no doubt, no need for reassurance. What he was feeling now was exactly as all the reports about fated mates mentioned, an incredible sense of cognizance that this person was part of him, in the same way his own body was his, his thoughts were his. They were two parts that were finally put together.</p>
<p>The way Hisagi looked at him wide eyed was obvious that he also knew, <em>he felt it </em> <em>too.</em></p>
<p>And before he knew, Kira crashed against Hisagi, their mouths connecting into a needy kiss while he gripped the collar of Hisagi’s shirt with dear life. He had tasted his fated mate, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. Hisagi’s hands circled his waist, pulling them closer together, the touch felt so hot, so blissful. They opened their mouths and let greedy tongues suck each other in sync as if they had done it thousands of time before.</p>
<p>Kira’s hands moved across strong pecs while Hisagi’s traveled through the small of his back to his hip, while their mouths moved together in need.</p>
<p>The scent of alpha’s arousal filled the room and made Kira’s mouth literally water, saliva pooling and dripping from his chin. He could feel himself getting wet, but he couldn’t stop as the alpha moved his mouth to his neck, nuzzling at the covered scent gland and growled.</p>
<p>“Can… I take it off?” Hisagi’s voice was lower than usual, his breath warm and Kira could only tilt his head allowing Hisagi to better access. He felt the patch being removed and wasn’t able to contain a moan when Hisagi kissed his scent gland. Shivering, he held Hisagi’s shoulders tight submerging into the smell of coffee and spices and pure desire.</p>
<p>His gums hurt, and he kneaded harder as Hisagi lapped his neck, following by eager lips that sucked harder the same spot.</p>
<p>Kira completely went lax as the alpha’s mouth devoured his neck, his omega submitting entirely. He didn’t remember the last time he felt so powerless, all his strength gone from his mind and body, the only thing he could do was feel the way Hisagi made him go limp. It was too much, he could barely conceive anymore as his omega took over with basic thoughts such as <em>submit</em> and <em>present.</em></p>
<p>Hisagi moved his mouth away to kiss him, and a bit of clarity came to Kira’s head; he hadn’t notice he was straddling the alpha, his body flushed against him, his boxer briefs completely soaked. He stopped the kiss, embarrassed, but when he looked at his mate and saw the red cheeks and desire in his eyes he whimpered and pressed harder for another one.</p>
<p>The room felt hot, his skin was boiling and sweat covered his body underneath his pajamas. He wanted more, he needed more. Sitting on top of Hisagi’s crotch, he gasped. His alpha was hard, and big, the black jeans doing nothing to hide what was clearly a huge alpha cock.</p>
<p>
  <em>Knot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let him knot us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Knot, knot, knot, kn ot, knot, knot, knot, knot. </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh god, you smell so good,” Hisagi was as breathless as he was, his skin equally feverish… wait, not equally, much more.</p>
<p>Kira woke from his stupor as he noticed how tired his alpha looked, and as fast as he became needy, he suddenly became worried.</p>
<p>“Hisagi-san? You don’t look well.” Panic rose as he realized what they were doing when Hisagi was still recovering.</p>
<p>“I feel great, in fact I feel better than great. I love your smell, it’s like flowers in a warm summer afternoon.” Hisagi replied hugging Kira against him, his nose nuzzling his neck.</p>
<p>“The doctor said you should be resting, Hisagi-san, you’re still not out of risk, the boxes hit your head really hard.”</p>
<p>“It was just a scratch, it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“But it can be bad, and you were even sick before.”</p>
<p>“I’m no longer sick and neither are you.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I’m worried.”</p>
<p>Hisagi smiled lovingly, “It makes me so happy my mate is looking out for me.”</p>
<p><em> Mate. </em>He flushed bright red at the word, it was surreal, they were mates. Hisagi was his mate.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am! You should be in bed resting. How did you come here?”</p>
<p>“I drove.”</p>
<p>“What?! You could’ve taken a cab or ask someone to bring you, you can’t-”</p>
<p>Hisagi interrupted him with a kiss.</p>
<p>“I’m here now, no need to worry. You know, Kai is staying with Hinamori-kun, this means that we can rest together, what do you think?”</p>
<p>Kira bit his lower lip in thought, “You want to spend the night here?”</p>
<p>“Only if you want to.”</p>
<p>“I want to.”</p>
<p>Kira hugged him harder, he couldn’t believe Hisagi was his mate and was staying the night. He showered before they ordered takeout, he had become so wet and dive in to such a mind state just from having his neck teased, it was almost as if he was in heat; that was the only time he was brought down so easily by a mere touch.</p>
<p>As he showered, he couldn’t stop thinking about Hisagi’s mouth, his taste, his scent groping him in thick layers, just washing himself made his omega weep that he no longer had his alpha scent on him, but he had released so much slick that he even had to change his pajama.</p>
<p>Oh dear, Hisagi probably smelled him and how desperate he was. He might think he was a needy perverted omega. <em>But our alpha was also needy, hard for us.</em> He was so big and Kira closed his eyes remembering the feeling underneath him. <em>How did he look like naked?</em></p>
<p>He turned the water cold on shaking as it put a stop in his hard on and washed the new amount of wetness from his bottom. Hisagi was staying the night because he had to rest, Kira had to get a hold of himself. He only wished he had a booster at home to control his pheromones, something he didn’t thought he require considering he was living alone and he never guessed he would be in this situation.</p>
<p>He just had to control himself. Take care of Hisagi, make sure he was fed and rested. <em>Take care of his mate.</em></p>
<p>The takeout tasted good and they cuddled as they watched a TV show, sharing kisses and hands lingering arms and backs with tenderness.</p>
<p>Before going to bed, Hisagi took a shower and Kira shamelessly buried his face in his discarded shirt. <b>Bad idea.</b> The smell was strong and made him lightheaded, his gums hurt a lot more and he only wished he could have this scent in him all the time.</p>
<p>He borrowed Hisagi a pair of sweaters that was the only thing he had that could fit the alpha, and did the best he could to not just stare at the bare chest of the most amazing body he ever seen. All alphas were big and naturally fit, but Hisagi was so toned that he had to work out, there was no other explanation.</p>
<p>Kira did all he could to focus on more important tasks such as taking care of Hisagi’s bandage, but the way Hisagi snaked his arms around his waist didn’t help him much. No padded boxer brief could survive Hisagi’s touch. He was so screwed.</p>
<p>As they went to the bedroom, Hisagi stopped staring at the nest. In the past, Gin didn’t like having the nest in the bed, he had never been mean and always complimented it, but his only request was that it wasn’t in the bed, so he had one in their walking closet, but now that he lived alone, he just wanted a comfy nest.</p>
<p>“Is that your nest?” Hisagi asked looking at the bundle of sheets, pillows and blankets.</p>
<p>Oh no, maybe Hisagi wasn’t going to like it too, he hadn’t thought about it. And honestly, just thinking he might have to destroy it so the alpha could sleep in the bed broke his heart.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You inviting me there?”</p>
<p>“Yes, unless you don’t want-”</p>
<p>“No! I want, yes, I really want to be in your nest,” Hisagi said quickly, he was blushing hard, and Kira wondered if it was too soon to invite him. Generally, only during heats did alphas sleep in nests while omegas did it whenever they wanted. For alphas, omega nests had a sexual meaning, even for mated pairs (on the exception of course of pups nests).</p>
<p>Kira moved to the side of the bed against the wall, where the blankets padded the cold surface—and the most fluffy area—and Hisagi then joined him and pulled the blankets to cover them.</p>
<p>“It’s really comfy,” Hisagi said facing him. Kira jolted gleefully, his alpha praised his nest!</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it’s in my bed, I can change it if it’s weird.”</p>
<p>“Don’t change it, I like it, it’s a good nest. Smells good.”</p>
<p>Kira couldn’t stop the purr leaving his body, and Hisagi grinned pulling them closer together. He was so happy that Hisagi was there for him, wanting him the way he wanted him. He had found his mate, a fated mate, and he was so happy he felt like crying. There was nothing that could make this moment better than it was, he thought wrongly before Hisagi also started purring and they fell asleep together happy.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Kira woke up against a strong bare chest that smelled beyond good, he felt it move as Hisagi breathed in and out and stared at the clock on top of the nightstand. He still had some time left before he had to get u for work.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since he slept a full night without waking up once. Hisagi laid below him still deep in slumber. Kira rose his head and cleaned his chin that was full of drool that had also wetted the skin below him. He yawned lowly before he moved his leg that was on top of Hisagi’s thighs up and hit something hard.</p>
<p>Swallowing dry, he lurked below the covers to see Hisagi’s morning wood, it’s size so immense the pants couldn’t contain it and the head was out of the waist line of the sweaters glistening in pre-cum.</p>
<p>It was instant the way Kira soaked his own pants, his mouth drooling like an animal, and his teeth hurting so badly that he just wanted to bite something in relief. His iris enlarged and his sense of smell increased tenfold. All he could think of was Hisagi’s cock and how it would taste, how it would feel inside.</p>
<p>The short rational part of him knew he was entering into heat, even if he was still a month away, this could only be heat and it scared him that Hisagi would see him like this, just after their first night together. A needy, horny omega that couldn’t control himself. With all his will, he pressed against Hisagi’s arm to wake him up, one, two and three times, until dark eyes opened slowly. It took a few seconds for the alpha to finally look at him and smile in recognition.</p>
<p>“G’morning, babe.”</p>
<p>“Hisagi-san, I-I’m sorry I-” Hisagi frowned slightly and tried to sit when he noticed the way Kira was staring at his member and he sat right away covering himself.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Kira please don’t…” his voice died when he smelled the air that was filled with arousal and slick.</p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry, I don’t have a booster. I can hold it for a little longer, maybe an hour, but…” He was going into heat, and knowing that his mate had slept in his bed and shared his scent in his nest… oh damn, he might not be able to hold for an hour after all.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were in pre-heat I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t. It should happen only in a few weeks, it… it’s been a while since… and you smell so good Hisagi-san,” <em>your cock is so big </em><em>and hot</em><em> and I want your </em><em>fat </em><em>knot.</em></p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s okay, do you want me to leave?”</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>“If you want I can stay and…” Hisagi moved closer and breathed in, his eyes turning into slits. “I can smell you.”</p>
<p>The mix of both omega and alpha arousal blended in his room, in his bed, and all he could think of was that he didn’t want Hisagi to leave. <em>‘</em><em>He can smell us.’</em></p>
<p>“I want you, please.”</p>
<p>“I need <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>He leaned closer to Hisagi’s embrace and nudged him below his jaw. Sharp teeth grew covering Kira’s canines, something that had never happen before; and he lapped the gland that was leaking a clear liquid that tasted as it smelled. And from that moment onward, any rest of self control was gone. He grazed his teeth, led by instinct. <em>Bite, bite him.</em></p>
<p>He was grabbed by the hips and thrown to the bed laying down facing up and was kissed immediately, Hisagi’s tongue wet and possessive moved everywhere inside his mouth. The weight of his body on top of Kira made him want more, moving his hips up to grind, to feel more of his alpha.</p>
<p>Hisagi growled and lapped his neck, leaving small bites along the way, the omega turned his face away giving more space welcoming. The same way he wanted to bit, he wanted it in return, he wanted to be claimed.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes in shock with himself. The concept of claiming had been something he had buried deep in the confinements of his soul when he understood his former husband didn’t want to go through it and he genuinely never truly craved it.</p>
<p>But now… that was all he wanted.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Hisagi said nipping his earlobe and Kira melted at the sound of his voice. “I want you so bad.”</p>
<p>His breathing hitched as a hand snaked below his sleeping shirt and moved up, rubbing his sensitive nipple.</p>
<p>The more Hisagi touched him, the wetter he became; his own hands ran in the back of Hisagi pulling him closer to him.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Kira, I want you now, can I have you?”</p>
<p>He nodded frantically, he needed Hisagi more than anything. His body, his knot, his bite. All of it. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted and met Hisagi’s mouth in an urgent open mouthed kiss. Amid groans and bites, hands moved fast removing Kira’s top throwing it somewhere around, returning to the connect their mouths right after.</p>
<p>Kira grounded his hips up, wrapping his legs around Hisagi’s waist; the alpha’s cock was still full, the sweaters barely containing it, it was absurd that he still had them. Without wasting anymore time, Kira pushed the alpha who sat backwards, and in a swift movement he pulled down the pants hiding them in the blankets in the nest.</p>
<p>He mouthed immediately the member, nestling his face and neck on it scenting. He tasted the head in his mouth doing his best to fit it and as he savored the pre-cum, he felt a rush of slick running through his thighs.</p>
<p>
  <em> He wanted his knot. </em>
</p>
<p>Hisagi panted and released growling sounds that were border line feral, as he looked up and their eyes met he noticed that the alpha’s teeth were elongated as well. ‘<em>He’s rutting, he’s rutting because of us!’</em></p>
<p>
  <em> He wanted his bite. </em>
</p>
<p>Lolling out his tongue around the head of the cock, he closed his eyes sucking the tip.</p>
<p>
  <em> He wanted his seed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His pups. </em>
</p>
<p>He felt himself being manhandled by Hisagi who ripped his pajama bottoms and underwear in one go, and without thinking, Kira rose his hips and pushed his face down on the pillow, presenting himself. His own cock was cock dripping pre-cum, and as he smelled Hisagi in his pillow he could swear he could just cum from it.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Hisagi cursed spreading his butt cheeks where more wetness dripped. “Smell s’good,” he said before pressing his face in the middle, making Kira whimper as Hisagi ate him fast and hungry.</p>
<p>He was going to cum, he was going-</p>
<p>His hands gripped the pillow hard enough to break through the fabric as he spurted cum and more slick.</p>
<p>“Good mate,” Hisagi spoke behind him still licking him making obscene slurping sounds.</p>
<p>‘<em>We are good, we are good mate”</em></p>
<p>“A-alpha…” he begged, no longer able to use coherent words after the orgasm he just had. He wanted more, he wanted to be bred, to be full of Hisagi, full of pups.</p>
<p>“Omega, my omega,” Hisagi said in a lower tone, rising and licking up his back, scenting him entirely, Kira exposed his neck when he felt Hisagi’s breath.</p>
<p>“Alpha…”</p>
<p>“What you want? Tell me.” Hisagi mouthed his gland and Kira could only shiver.</p>
<p>‘<em>Bite us’</em></p>
<p>“Knot.”</p>
<p>Hisagi sucked harder his gland while he pressed his cock against his entrance; and if there was doubt about if he was in heat it was now confirmed as the large member entered him easily without additional prep besides Hisagi’s mouth.</p>
<p>When omegas were in heat, their bodies easily adapted to the large alphas, and this was what his body was doing, accepting his mate easily.</p>
<p>Still, he whined at the large intrusion, so big, making him so full. And when Hisagi moved further, passing by his prostate he moaned louder, asking for more without saying the words, but his alpha understood him and thrust out and back in deep movements that made the bed hit the wall hard enough for the neighbors to hear.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think besides the basic concepts of; <em>mate, fuck, knot, bite, claim.</em> All of the words in his mind like a mantra.</p>
<p>
  <em> Mate. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Knot. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pups. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bite. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bite. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Claim. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b> Claim. </b> </em>
</p>
<p>Hisagi pulled out making him sob or maybe he was already crying because of how sensitive he was, but the sudden lack of something inside him, made him think his mate had left him. His alpha turned him around so they were facing each other and made him sit in him while straddling, pushing him down so the cock entered him again, and oh god... it went so deep.</p>
<p>Kira hugged Hisagi around his neck holding as Hisagi thrust up while kneading his cheeks. The sensation of being filled, or being connected was so good, but he wanted more, he wanted to be closer. Closing his eyes he kissed Hisagi’s neck and jaw, pressing his tongue then at the scent gland that was puffier than before. His teeth bit lightly until more of the precious scent liquid dripped and after a particular hard thrust in a perfect angle, Kira couldn’t stop sinking in his fangs; as he tasted blood he came a second time, cum spilling between their stomachs.</p>
<p>A buzz filled his head that made his climax last the double of time, he shook at the stimulation and how his soul seemed to be ripped apart and pulled back again. He could feel Hisagi in him, he could feel his energy, he could feel his alpha.</p>
<p>Hisagi had stilled as he was bitten for a second, and shortly after he woke from his daze he pushed the omega down pounding him harder, and grabbed the pale jaw making space as he bared his fangs.</p>
<p>
  <em> Claim us. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Claim! </em>
</p>
<p>‘<em>Claim omega’ </em></p>
<p>At the moment Hisagi sank hid teeth, he shuddered as he came inside Kira filling him up. They stayed together in that position for a few of minutes with the alpha mouthing his gland, soothing the puncture wounds.</p>
<p>The more they rested, the clearer Kira’s mind became. <em>He had claimed Hisagi, and Hisagi did it back. </em>He was happy, but he couldn’t stop wondering if maybe it wasn’t too soon. He wanted to be with Hisagi more than anything else, but what if the alpha would regret it? What if he just went along because he was in heat?</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Hisagi said laying next to him and pulling Kira to hug him. “I claimed you because I wanted.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t regret it?”</p>
<p>‘<em>Never.’</em></p>
<p>Hisagi’s thoughts were clear as water, and Kira hugged him back, burying his head in the crook of the alpha’s neck.</p>
<p>“It was a matter of time until it happened, fated mates have a need to claim from the moment they find their partner.”</p>
<p>It made sense, because the way Kira was acting, the way his mind only focused on it was as if he would die if he didn’t bit Hisagi.</p>
<p>“You aren’t rutting then?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, and you aren’t in heat. Fated mates enter a state of mating cycle if they take too long to claim.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you didn’t… knot?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Knots only occurred during ruts and heats, it made sense what Hisagi was saying. “However, if you want, we can spend my next rut together.”</p>
<p>‘<em>So we can knot our omega.’</em></p>
<p>Kira looked up blushing and nodded, “and my heat next month if you want.”</p>
<p>“Definitely.”</p>
<p>They both grinned happily, Hisagi, his beautiful alpha laying next to him with his mark. Kira never felt happier in his life.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> 0000000000 </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kira waited at the entrance of the elementary school with other parents. Kids were talking loud and moving towards their guardians. After a few minutes, he recognized the dark hair and smug grin of Kai who walked with a bunch of kids behind him, like the leader he was. He always had the tendency to act as a wannabe old school misfit when he was with his friends, if only his <em>followers </em>knew how at home he was a mushy kid who asked for cuddles every night while watching TV.</p>
<p>Kai’s eyes met his and he didn’t even bother saying goodbye to his friends as he ran towards Kira.</p>
<p>“Izuuu, you came!” he said hugging carefully around his waist.</p>
<p>“Of course, I did. Come on, dad is waiting in the car.”</p>
<p>Kai hugged further resting his ear against his distended belly.</p>
<p>“How’s she?”</p>
<p>“Rebellious and kicking, just like her brother.”</p>
<p>Kai pouted. “I’m not rebellious.”</p>
<p>Kira laughed as they walked hand to hand to the car, and Kai told him what had happened at school.</p>
<p>From a few meters away, leaning against their car, Shuuhei watched his husband who was carrying their pup beautifully sparking and his son, with a smile in his face.</p>
<p>He was the happiest man in the world.</p>
<p>
  <b>The End.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)</p>
<p>I never thought that my biggest struggle would be writing fluff, you have no idea how many times I wanted to 'angstify' this story, but it would defeat the purpose of me having some chicken soup for my soul, which was what this fic was for.</p>
<p>I will dedicate my time now to finish Bliss and my other wips, and play season 23 of Diablo 3. </p>
<p>Thank you once again and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>